AMOR SIN DINERO
by Sixela Alexis
Summary: edward y alice persiguiendo un sueño, que pasara con bella cuando tienen un interes en comun... podra vencer el amor, o acaso el dinero?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Edward POV

Un nuevo comienzo, nos tuvimos que mudar a Forks mi hermana y yo, empezar de nuevo, un lugar donde nadie nos reconozca; pasar desapercibidos, sería difícil, pero nos lo advirtieron, quería hacer feliz a mi hermanita, pero fuimos muy lejos; nuestros padres nos ofrecieron quedarnos en casa, pero aun no nos dábamos por vencidos, aun no queríamos regresar con nuestros padres y menos después de haber desperdiciado todo ese dinero…

-Edward, tal vez… le deberíamos de hacer caso a mamá, no lo sé, ¿aquí que podemos hacer?, lo siento es mi culpa, no debí de precipitarme tan pronto, pero ya me conoces, porque no me detuviste…

-Alice no es culpa de nadie, simplemente fue un mal negocio, comenzaremos de nuevo, veras que todo saldrá bien- esperaba que así fuera- debemos de persistir y yo te prometí que te ayudaría a cumplir tu sueño.

-Pero es muy tonto Edward, no soy buena en esto…

-Lo eres, solo que no has tenido inspiración, todos deben de saber lo buena que eres, encontraremos alguna empresa que quiera comprar tus diseños.

-No, ya no existe tal inspiración, se acabo, eso fue hace mucho, además si la tuviera no tenemos presupuesto y nadie querrá mis diseños.

-No te preocupes por el dinero, trabajare muy duro y veras que pronto saldremos de esta. Además no estás sola, ahora si te ayudare a administrar el dinero y por enésima vez debes de intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Y en qué piensas trabajar? ¿Qué hare yo? No puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas mientras tú como siempre tratas de hacerme feliz.

-Eres mi hermanita consentida, ya veré que trabajo conseguiré. Y tú no te preocupes, solo encárgate de diseñar buena ropa.

-En este lugar solo se me ocurren impermeables, siempre llueve…

Alice es mi hermana menor, tal vez ella tenga razón, pero ella sería infeliz, no me gustaba ver a este endiablado duendecillo triste de nuevo, además yo había decepcionado a mis padres, aunque ellos tenían siempre la razón, pero todo iba bien, solo por una decisión ahora estábamos en quiebra.

Yo no quería oír a Emmett y sus bromas, como pude dejar el bisturí por vestidos, creo que decepcione a mi padre, Carlisle era un gran hombre, un gran cirujano, se supone que yo sería su sucesor, pero se presento la oportunidad, Alice casi terminaba sus estudios de preparatoria, cuando le conseguí un trabajo para Kate, la hermana de mi ex novia, Alice le tenía que diseñar su vestido que usaría en una importante fiesta de la empresa en donde trabajaba, ahí es cuando sucedió, un "caza talentos de la moda", se encontró con Kate y reconoció que su vestido no era de algún diseñador famoso, fue tanta su insistencia que le hizo prometer una junta con la diseñadora.

_-Sería buena idea Edward, la empresa le ofrece a Alice un buen empleo, tal vez debería intentarlo._

_-Pero Tanya… Alice es menor de edad, además aun no termina la preparatoria, creo que más adelante, tal vez…_

_-Las oportunidades solo vienen una sola vez, además no pierde nada, no tiene que dejar la escuela, solo será un trabajo de medio tiempo, además ella esta tan entusiasmada._

_-Pero es menor de edad y estoy seguro que ella encontrará después otra oportunidad, es tan exitosa en eso que no creo que tenga algún problema._

_-Es por eso que te necesita, tú debes de llevar sus inversiones, ahora que aun es menor de edad; y por cierto ella es exitosa, por eso no veo problema que comience desde ahora, es una diseñadora nata, no veo porque debe de esperar hasta terminar su carrera de diseño, es solo un papel que tendrá colgado en su oficina._

_-Puede ser, tal vez funcione, pero prefiero que ella siga estudiando, además no quisiera que ella me odiara por no apoyarla._

_-Nunca te odiaría, ella te quiere mucho, eres su cómplice, ella solamente necesita que la apoyes mientras que cumple la mayoría de edad…_

Tanya tenía razón, Alice es grandiosa con esos diseños, no encontraba la manera de negarme, además, dinero, teníamos de sobra, éramos una de las familias mejor acomodadas aquí en Miami, así que accedí. Mi primer error.

El éxito de Alice se dio muy rápido, era una de las mejores diseñadoras de Miami, pero abusaban de ella, gastaba más de lo que ganaba, además no sabían que ella era la diseñadora, vendía su trabajo.

La convencí en que se hiciera independiente y lanzara su propia línea, y como siempre Alice me hacía caso. Mi segundo error. En este entonces Alice ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, ya podía hacer sus propias inversiones, yo podría ya estar más tranquilo en la carrera, pero era imposible dejar a Alice con todo el trabajo, le era estresante el trabajo y al mismo tiempo la universidad, así que le seguía ayudando.

Ahora teníamos que invertir con cuidado, habíamos gastado demasiado dinero y quedamos en ya no gastar más dinero de la familia, nuestros ahorros casi se acababan, pero era una buena inversión… hasta que Alice se cegó y al parecer perdió la inspiración, sus diseños ahora eran monótonos… La decepcionaron. Su novio en ese entonces James, solo la utilizaba, nunca me había caído bien ese tipo, pero mientras estuviera ella feliz, todo quedaba en segundo plano… Ahora él había encontrado a una chica "exótica", más adecuada a su perfil, Victoria…

Alice nunca lo admitió, decía que ella sabía que iba a suceder, que pronto encontraría su verdadero amor, pero tenía que arriesgar algo, ahora mi hermanita era infeliz, parecía más estresada, al no reconocer su nombre se vendía menos su ropa, yo pasaba más tiempo consiguiendo alguna empresa que nos patrocinara que en la universidad, hasta que deje de ir. Mi tercer error.

Todo empeoro cuando Alice vendió sus diseños sin consultarme primero, además invirtió todo el dinero que nos quedaba, yo no pude arreglar a tiempo u organizar las ventas ni nada, estaba perdiendo todo ese tiempo discutiendo con Tanya, mi relación estaba por acabarse, ya que pasaba más tiempo buscando las oportunidades de Alice que con ella, además que había dejado la escuela, todo termino… para Alice y para mí.

_-Edward, no tienes que irte, te estás precipitando- mi madre, Esme, no le agradaba la idea de irme lejos, mi madre es muy bondadosa, me sentía mal al decepcionarla, así que tenía que salir de casa._

_-Mamá, no te preocupes, yo me iré con él- nos sorprendió Alice._

_-¡Alice, no! Tú debes de quedarte aquí, tienes que terminar la escuela, yo iré solo._

_-Vamos Edward, ya no soy una niña pequeña, y si se tratara de la escuela, tú tampoco acabaste tu carrera, así que estamos en el mismo barco._

_-Quiero comenzar de nuevo, tú puedes quedarte._

_-Yo igual quiero comenzar de nuevo y tú más que nadie sabe que aquí no podre hacerlo, además no seré un estorbo para ti, se cuidarme sola, puedo conseguir dinero, puedo vender algunas de mis cosas, no me gustará pero…_

_-No tienes porque hacerlo, ya vendí el Volvo, tengo el suficiente dinero para comenzar en un lugar pequeño- enserio adoraba ese carro, pero era necesario hacerlo._

_-Es tu dinero, yo debo de sacrificar algo, tú siempre lo haces por mí…_

_-¡Pero que están diciendo!- mi mamá, no podría creer lo que estábamos pensando hacer- de ninguna manera los dejare irse, es una tontería lo que quieren hacer, los dos son estupendos, no tienen porque huir, deberían de aprender que no todo en la vida es ganar, a veces la cosas salen mal y se tienen que sacrificar._

_-También deberían de aprender a no gastar tanto dinero- Emmett entro a la cocina donde estábamos y al parecer estaba oyendo la discusión a pesar de tener tan fuerte el volumen de la televisión- tú lo has dicho mamá, tienen que sacrificar algo, debes dejarlos ir, creo que eso les servirá de lección._

_-Pero Emmett, deberías de apoyarme, que tal si les pasa algo, que tal si no tienen dinero, ni siquiera para comer…_

_-Mamá, ya están grandes, creo que pueden cuidarse solos, además por lo que vi vendió su auto y creo que tiene algo de dinero, tiene que aprender a administrarlo, será difícil con Alice, pero debe de aprender ella también._

_-Lo sé, eso lo tengo muy claro, no soy tonta, se que ya no debo de comprar cosas innecesarias- Alice se molesto por el comentario, pero Emmett, tenía razón, merecíamos una lección, aunque a nuestros padres nunca se les hubiera ocurrido._

_-Me duele por Alice, bueno también por Edward, siempre tendrán la puerta abierta de esta casa, ustedes saben no duden con nuestro apoyo, cualquier cosa díganoslo inmediato. _

_-Gracias Emmett, gracias por apoyarnos- me sorprendió que Emmett no salga con ninguna de sus bromas._

_-De nada Ed, pero si pueden terminar sus carreras mucho mejor, no me gustaría decir que mi hermano es un amante de los vestidos- Sabia que pronto tendría que salir con algo._

_-¡Que gracioso! _

_-Es broma hermano, solo digo sería mejor, pero si encuentran éxito y si se sienten satisfechos, sigan su sueño._

_-Terminare mi carrera, siento que los decepcione._

_-Edward, no pienses eso, tanto a tu papá como a mí, nunca nos has decepcionado, estamos orgullosos de tener a un hijo como tú, solo que se me hace difícil la idea que no estarán cerca, ustedes tienen la decisión, sabes que tu papá los apoyara y los echaremos tanto de menos._

Alice me interrumpió de mis recuerdos, ya habíamos tomado la decisión, habíamos rentado un pequeño departamento en el centro de Forks, mi padre Carlisle no estaba muy de acuerdo, nos apoyaba, pero quería seguir mandándonos dinero, pero queríamos recompensarles todo lo que habíamos perdido, además quería empezar de nuevo, ayudarle a Alice a inspirarse, no sería difícil esta ultima parte, Alice siempre ha sido una chica alegre.

-Lo siento Ed, ya sé que no debo de darme por vencida, solo que estoy cansada, fue un gran viaje…

-No te preocupes hermanita, vas a ver que saldremos adelante, si después de un año seguimos igual, regresaras a casa a terminar la escuela.

-No, si no lo logro ahora, quiere decir que no soy buena en esto y… espera… dijiste regresaras, ¡Edward, acaso tu no piensas volver! ¿Por qué no quieres regresar? ¿Acaso se trata de Tanya?

-No digas eso Alice, seguiré visitando a mis papás en Miami, solo que es hora de tomar mi camino, y porque no, se ve que Forks es un buen lugar para comenzar…

-No contestaste mi pregunta ¿se trata de Tanya?

-No Alice, no se trata de ella, es por mí, a mis 24 años no he hecho nada, decepcione a Carlisle, no termine mi carrera y sinceramente creo que me siento mejor en los negocios, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, pero veras que saldré adelante…

-No has decepcionado a nadie, mis papás te adoran, que bueno que encontraste tu vocación, porque no estudias algo como administración de empresas o algo similar

-Lo hare, debo de juntar dinero para la universidad, pero primero cumplir mi promesa que te hice

-Ed, cumple mejor tus sueños, sal adelante tú, yo puedo salir adelante, no te preocupes por mí, veras que no me daré por vencida, ahora más que nunca me encuentro inspirada y por cierto, presiento que nos irá bien y no solamente en los negocios.

-Eso espero, pero en fin, mañana saldré a conseguir empleo, ve a desempacar tus cosas, tu cuarto será el primero, el mío esta al fondo, compartiremos baño.

-Te darán empleo, eres bien parecido, digo no estas "tan feo", es broma hermano y sobre compartir baño es lo de menos, yo igual buscare trabajo, debo de contribuir también con la casa y de paso seguir con los diseños.

-Bueno si quieres ve a desempacar y descansa, fue un largo viaje.

-No va a ser mucho, no pude traer todas mis cosas de Miami, espera la mayoría las vendí, bueno nos vemos Ed, tu también descansa.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, bueno exagero, esta es mi primera historia, asi que comprendan, espero que les agrade besos!!! nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 UNA NUEVA SECCIÓN

Bella POV

Un día más en Forks, un pequeño poblado de Estados Unidos en Washington; hace años que vivo aquí, con mi padre, bueno ahora vivo sola en un pequeño departamento.

Cada día aquí es aburrido, todos los días es lo mismo, y peor aún, tengo un trabajo que nunca hubiera esperado, no va conmigo, quien se lo imaginaria… Soy jefa de edición en una revista de moda, POISON, la moda no va conmigo, pero al menos tengo un buen empleo.

-Bells, que vas a hacer hoy en la tarde, que tal si salimos algún lado, que te parece al cine, bailar, cenar, no lo sé, solo salir, hace mucho que no salimos amiga, creo que desde que te graduaste- mi amigo Jacob, siempre estaba conmigo, desde chavos éramos inseparables.

-No exageres Jake, salimos la semana pasada, no seas tan drástico, además estoy ahogándome de trabajo, ya no tengo asistente, así que tengo el doble de trabajo

-¡Ay amiga! Ya ves para que tienes esos cambios de humor tan drásticos, ¡el pobre de Tyler salió corriendo!

-Otra vez exageras Jake, se mudo, además tuvo una propuesta de trabajo.

-Claro como no se iba a ir, con lo que pagas, hasta yo me hubiera ido.

-¡Jacob Black! Sabes muy bien que yo no soy la que pone la paga, también tengo jefe, no soy dueña de la revista, si fuera así, yo no tendría este sueldo, ¿te has fijado donde vivo?

-Estoy bromeando amiga, no te enojes, tampoco exageres Bells, por cierto tienes un lindo y pequeño departamento, sobretodo pequeño…

-Que gracioso Jake, anda ya deja de bromear, mejor ayúdame, por cierto ¿no quieres ser mi asistente, mejor amigo?- tal vez lo convencía, sería fantástico tenerlo aquí, el seria una motivación por la cual seguir trabajando aquí…

-Que graciosa eres Bella, asistente no, ni que estuviera loco, ¿aguantarte todo el día? Broma ¡eh! No te lo vallas a creer y me lances con todas tus fuerzas del edificio, ¿en qué piso estamos? Tal vez sobreviva del 5to pero del 6to no.

-Ándale loco, no te burles, ni siquiera puedo cargarte, estas enorme, entonces mínimo ayúdame que no he encontrado asistente, no seas malo.

-Tú y tus chantajes, pero acepto, solo ayuda, temporal, en lo que estoy aquí, entonces… ¿en qué te ayudo?

-Revisa en esos artículos si no hay faltas de ortografía, si está bien la redacción de este otro y dame tu opinión sobre estas fotos.

-Mmm… no son chicos desnudos cierto, porque si es así, te juro que no vuelo a poner un pie aquí.

-Las vas a disfrutar, son fotos de modelos, bueno uno que otro paparazzi, ya sabes famosas sin maquillaje o sobretodo fodongas.

-Ah muy bien, entonces a trabajar, manos a la obra, por cierto, ¿qué nadie se ha presentado para el trabajo de tu asistente?

-Sí, pero no cuenta con el perfil, la última chica la mande como asistente del fotógrafo, Layla si no mal recuerdo.

-¿Por qué no tenía el perfil? A que Bella tan exigente

-No es que no tuviera el perfil, más bien creo que se divertirá como asistente del fotógrafo.

-Si claro, mandándola a revelar fotos, uy que divertido.

-No, no hará eso, retocará a las y los modelos y cosas así, desde cuando te has convertido en defensor de las asistentes del fotógrafo.

-Solo para hacer platica, pero si te distraigo mejor cierro mi bocota.

-Hay que hablar, pero no cosas de mi trabajo, mejor cuéntame qué tal te fue en tu última cita.

-Ni lo menciones, fue un desastre, la chica se la paso hablando por celular.

-Pobre Jacob, me hubieras hablado para ir a salvarte, esa chica no sabe lo que se pierde.

-Disculpa, Bella, una chica viene por el trabajo- Mike se asomaba desde la entrada a la oficina- ¿la hago pasar?

-¡Perfecto! Si, gracias Mike, que pase, por cierto ¿cómo se llama?

-Alice… Cullen, Alice Cullen.

-Cullen- dijo Jake- me suena, es apellido me suena de ¿donde es…?- se decía así mismo.

-Muy bien, has pasar a la señorita Alice, Jake, podrías pasarte a uno de los asientos de atrás, solo será un momento amigo.

-Ah ok, a la orden mi capitana.

-Toc, toc, puedo pasar- una chica muy bonita y con voz cantarina se asomo por la entrada, sin duda alguna era Alice, ya que nunca la había visto en el edificio- Hola, soy Alice Cullen- dijo muy alegre.

-Hola Alice, soy Isabella Swan, dime Bella por favor, dime ¿por qué te interesa el empleo?

-Sinceramente, porque se trata de una revista de moda, pero no vengo exactamente por el trabajo de asistente, pero si es lo único que hay lo tomaré sin objeción.

-¡Oh! Entonces dime que es lo que te gustaría hacer aquí.

-Mmmm… pues veras… no soy muy reconocida… mi hermano sí, pero yo no… soy diseñadora, y quería preguntarte si no tienes un espacio para mí, como para vestir a las y los modelos con mis diseños, te puedo mostrar mi trabajo.

-Bueno- no soy buena en esto… moda, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esto- veamos… realmente son… buenos, me gustan- wow, esta chica sí que tenia estilo, era fabulosa en sus diseños como físicamente, seguro Jake ya le habrá echado el ojo- muy bonitos Alice, podríamos probar, una nueva sección…

-Quieres decir… ¿Tengo el trabajo?

-Eh, sí, quiero decir, podríamos intentar una nueva sección, yo puedo decir que me gusta, pero debemos de ver el público, haber si le agrada tu trabajo, creo que tendrás éxito, y pues es hora de arriesgarnos –creo que aun no tendré asistente…- supongo que tendrás mucho trabajo, ya que… todos, en su mayoría mas bien, entrevistan a modelos.

-Oh por dios… ¡Tengo el empleo! Gracias Bella- irradiaba felicidad, hasta se aventó a abrazarme- Gracias, enserio Bella, te lo agradezco tanto.

-De… nada Alice, entonces… comienzas a trabajar mañana, harás la publicidad para esta nueva sección, y tendrás que mandar a que se hagan los diseños, mañana Mike Newton, te mostrará las instalaciones y el personal con quien trabajaras. Entonces hasta mañana a las 9am.

-Muy bien entonces hasta mañana a las 9, fue un gusto Bella.

-Igualmente Alice, nos vemos.

Alice salió muy contenta de la oficina, en realidad se entusiasmo mucho al recibir el empleo…

-Por cierto Jake, que tal… ¿te gusto?

-Linda, pero en realidad su apellido se me hace conocido, dijo que su hermano es famoso ¿no?

-Reconocido

-Es lo mismo, ¡Ay Bella! Sigues sin asistente….

-Sí que lastima, pero ahora tengo más trabajo, aparte de organizar los papeles de la nueva, tengo que publicar una nueva sección…

-Toc, toc, disculpa, de nuevo soy yo…-Alice…no querrá dinero por adelantado… o ¿sí?- emmm aun tienes el empleo para tu asistente…

-¿Eh? Si Alice, ¿por qué?

-Es que… quería saber… más bien, conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte, digo no estoy segura, pero podría ser…

-Ah muy bien Alice, dime ¿viene contigo? Para hacerla pasar de una vez…

-Mmm no, vendría mañana… o al rato si quieres…

-Mañana está bien, solo confirma su asistencia en cuanto llegues, podría venir a la entrevista como a las 11am.

-Muy bien, pero no importa si es hombre ¿cierto?

-No, no importa, ¿de quién se trata?, digo ¿cómo se llama?

-Edward, Edward Cullen, es uno de mis hermanos, no te arrepentirás.

-Muy bien, entonces dile que lo veo mañana

-Gracias de nuevo Bella, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Alice y gracias a ti.

Al salir Alice, mi mejor amigo tenía la cara con más curiosidad que antes…

-¿Qué pasa Jake?

-Dijo que su hermano era reconocido… si es así ¿Por qué estará buscando trabajo?

-¿Aún sigues preguntándote quién es? Además ella dijo que uno de sus hermanos es el que busca empleo, al parecer ni siquiera son de por aquí, ya hubieras reconocido su apellido ¿no?

-Pues se me sigue haciendo conocido, pero tal vez lo confunda.

-Bueno Jake, manos a la obra, aun tenemos trabajo...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 MODELAJE

Edward POV

Ya teníamos dos semanas aquí, y aún no conseguíamos trabajo, bueno, me ofrecían trabajo en tiendas de ropa deportiva y cosas así, pero eso no sería de gran ayuda para Alice, aun teníamos que pagar las deudas, el dinero estaba por agotarse y teníamos que pagar la renta, tal vez tenga que aceptar cualquier trabajo que me ofrezcan, bueno que paguen bien, posiblemente mañana valla a un hospital a pedir trabajo, no importa si es de recepcionista o simplemente haciendo curaciones, ya tenía experiencia en eso y hasta más.

Al llegar a casa, Alice no estaba, tal vez sigue buscando trabajo, espero que tenga suerte; por mientras comenzare a hacer la cena, macarrones con queso… son fáciles de hacer, lo que más extraño de Miami es la comida de mamá, claro extraño a mi padre y a Emmet; tal vez después de pagar la renta del departamento ya ponga línea de teléfono, incluso compre una computadora, han de estar preocupados por nosotros… les hablaría desde el celular, pero para mi mala suerte se me descompuso y a Alice, que lista hermanita tengo, se le olvido su cargador en Miami.

-Hola Ed, que tal tu día- Alice entraba a la casa, parecía alegre.

-Hola Alice, ¿qué tal tu día? Estoy preparando la cena, macarrones con queso.

-Estupendo, conseguí trabajo, en la revista POISON, podré presentar mis diseños en la siguiente publicación.

-¡Wow! Felicidades Alice, espero que te valla muy bien, veras que sí, me alegro que te hayan dado la oportunidad, así la gente conocerá tu trabajo y será más fácil lanzar tus diseños.

-Sí, por eso debemos de celebrar, con refresco, lo siento no me alcanzo para la champagne, ni vino, ni nada así, pero en cuanto obtenga mi primer paga tenemos que salir hermanito.

-No te preocupes Alice, celebraremos con refresco y macarrones con queso.

-Por cierto, dime Ed, ¿ya conseguiste trabajo?

-No, bueno tengo propuestas, pero ya mañana aceptare una, tenemos deudas que pagar.

-Muy bien, entonces te doy otra propuesta más, que te parece… trabajar en donde yo trabajare.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo soy bueno en eso de la moda.

-No tontito, solo serás el asistente de la jefa de edición y no sé que otros trabajos más te dé, no sé me da una buena impresión, solo es una opinión.

-Bueno, tal vez lo intente, ¿crees que me aceptarán? Qué tal si me piden curriculum y se pregunten qué hago ahí y no en un hospital.

-No, creo que la chava lo que más quiere es un asistente y al verte a ti, creo que aceptara al instante, te caerá bien, digo me da la impresión.

-Bueno está bien, lo intentare y ¿a qué hora debo de presentarme?

-Sabia que ibas a aceptar, tienes que estar ahí a las 11 de la mañana, yo tengo que estar antes, entonces nos vemos mañana ahí. Te debes de presentar con Bella Swan, no lo olvides.

-Bueno entonces, te veré ahí, Bella no lo olvidare, bueno vamos a cenar hermanita.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, quería preparar el desayuno era su primer día de trabajo y quería felicitarla de alguna manera, yo en cambio todavía seguía desempleado… bueno al rato tenía una entrevista, pero gracias a Alice.

-Buenos días Ed, por lo que veo estas animado, te levantaste temprano.

-Buenos días, claro quería preparar el desayuno, dime ¿lista para tu primer día?

-Sí, y ¿tú también debes de estar listo no?

-Te veré allá a las once en punto, por cierto, hoy tenemos que hablar a casa y darles la nueva noticia, por fin tendremos trabajo.

-Ok, entonces supongo que debe ser temprano, tenemos que usar un teléfono público, que mala suerte que ni un celular tenemos…

-Lo sé, pronto pondré línea, así que ha desayunar.

Alice se fue hacia el trabajo, aun no estaba seguro si entrar con ella, tal vez debería de encontrar algo mejor, dependiendo de la oferta que me den lo tomaría, pero ya tenía que tomar algún trabajo, hasta mi hermana menor tenía uno, tenía que salir adelante, o si no yo sería el que podría arruinar sus sueños.

Llegue temprano a la revista POISON, aun era las 10:30am, entre con el de la recepción su placa decía Mike Newton.

-Buenos días, venía a una entrevista soy…- me miro de reojo y simplemente dijo:

-Intendencia

-Pero yo vengo con la señorita Swan, me dijeron que el puesto era de…

-Por eso intendencia.

Que tipo más irritante, como yo trabajaría de intendente, prefiriria seguir en un hospital, no importará que me quedara en urgencia las 24 horas. Además Alice me dijo que asistente, podría entrar y buscar a Alice, pero ni idea de donde ella estaba.

-Pero que te pasa Mike, ¿cómo que intendencia? ¿No te has dado cuenta con quien hablas?

Una chica llego, pero a que se refería que si no se había dado cuenta, no creo que me reconozcan por Emmett; y mucho menos por la pasajera fama que tuvo Alice, tal vez me esta confundiendo.

-Lo siento Jessica, ¿acaso es alguien de tus entrevistas?

-No tonto, es el modelo que estamos esperando el de la ropa interior.

-¿Qué?- ¿ropa interior?- o no, se equivocan, yo vengo aquí para…

-Ya vamos, no perdamos tiempo, llegas tarde, vamos, vamos, eres mucho más guapo de lo que decían, pensé que ya no llegarías.

Me dirigió a un estudio, donde sacaban las fotos, entre, solamente para ver si encontraba a Alice, tal vez se aclararía de que yo no soy el modelo… yo no era modelo, pero era preferible que intendencia.

-Hola soy Angela Weber, tú debes ser… emmm ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward Cullen

-Muy bien, en ese cuarto está lo que debes de usar, ellos son el fotógrafo Eric y su asistente Layla, así ahorita nos vemos.

Entre al cuarto, ¡Oh por dios! Era ropa interior diminuta y los bóxers "decentes" que había eran de los súper pegaditos que hay, como pude meterme en esto y al parecer estaban decididas a tomarme fotos así- Salí primero con los bóxers, había demasiadas luces, a decir verdad no sabía como Emmett aguantaba todos los reflectores cuando tenía que hacerle promoción a su equipo Miami hurricanes baseball, me coloque para que tomaran ya las fotos, espero que acabe pronto.

-Muy bien Edward, ya solo falta una serie más de fotos- más fotos no por favor- ahora has el cambio de ropa- seguían ahora la diminuta...

Cuando volví a salir, parecía que había más reflectores, comencé a sudar. También parecía que había una aglomeración en el estudio, no me había percatado que eran solo puras chicas.

-Layla, por favor ve a retocarlo, necesito que estas fotos estén perfectas.

Una chica, Layla, güerita de ojos verdes se acerco y comenzó a ¿retocarme?, pero al parecer se le paso la mano, más bien me estaba "retoqueteando", al parecer estaba emocionada de que le hayan pedido hacer eso, yo comenzaba a ruborizarme.

-¿¡Edward!? ¿Qué demo… qué haces aquí? Layla… ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermano?-Alice entro al estudio y comenzó a reírse.

-Pues… están tomándome fotos y ella me está retocando, son muchos reflectores…

-Oh por dios Edward, no me digas que rechazaste el puesto de asistente y preferiste ser modelo, a mi me dijeron que viniera aquí a admirar al modelo que acababa de llegar y vienes siendo tú…- volvió a reírse.

-No, desde que llegue me mandaron acá, bueno primero a intendencia… pero esto es mejor que intendencia…

-Edward, no te dije que tenías que pasar directamente con Isabella Swan.

-Y eso fue lo que dije, y una chica… Jessica me trajo hacia acá…

-¿Jessica? Ella es de sección de chismes, creo que te han engañado…

-Quieren decir que…- el fotógrafo nos interrumpió- todas estas fotos simplemente fueron un desperdicio…

-Lo siento, fue culpa de Edward, por no poner atención o no mandarme a llamar… tengo una idea y así todos ganamos, publica las fotos, no importa y tú te cambias y vas a tu entrevista.

-Alice las fotos no…

-Si las fotos sí, es tu culpa por no poner atención o por no insistir en pasar con la señorita Swan.

Ya me estaba resignando a salir en la revista, bueno esperaba que rechazaran las fotos y que no publicaran eso.

Una chica entro al estudio, blanca, muy blanca su piel era translúcida y grandes ojos marrones, de cabello largo, espeso, de color caoba.

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que llegas, te presento a mi hermano Edward Cullen, no me preguntes porque no tiene ropa, al parecer en la entrada lo mandaron hacia aquí, discúlpalo, ¿le darías otra oportunidad?

-Emmm… mucho gusto Edward, soy Bella Swan…-se comenzó a ruborizar- por favor ve a cambiarte y… alcánzame en mi oficina…

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!!**_

_**bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 **_

_**mmm bueno solo quiero decir que layla va a nombre de una de mis amigas dianirus...**_

_**dianirus es corta tu salida pero... espero que hayas disfrutado!!! jejeje te quiero amiga, tu me inspiraste para continuar con esta locura jajaja ademas que ya tenia unas cuantas ideas pero bueno, espero que lo disfrutes...**_

_**nos vemos hasta pronto, besos!!!  
**_


	4. Chapter 3 POV LAYLA

_**Hola, bueno este es un capitulo especial, bueno es el tercero pero es POV layla, claro no podia faltar lo que penso Layla al retocar a Edward, y saben que esto fue escrito por la mismisima Layla (dianirus) espero que les guste o si no... pues... que se diviertan un ratin...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CAPITULO 3 MODELAJE**

**Layla POV**

Hoy es uno de esos días donde no esperas nada, porque realmente sabes que no sucederá nada.

Trabajar con Eric había sido el destino, aunque realmente creo que tengo buena estrella después de todo me estoy divirtiendo mas aquí que detrás de un escritorio, recibiendo llamadas y que se yo más cosas, Bella tenía razón, no soy esa clase de chica organizada, y realmente me gusta esto, es como pintar en los cuerpos.

-Muy bien, en ese cuarto está lo que debes de usar, ellos son el fotógrafo Eric y su asistente Layla, así ahorita nos vemos-avisa Jessica a alguien.

Volteo al escuchar mi nombre, y frente a mí se encuentra el tipo más guapo que he visto en mi vida.  
Y no estoy exagerando, alto, delgado pero aun así atlético y con unos ojos que me enamoraron desde el primer instante, de un verde que me dejaron con la boca abierta.

Debo cerrar la boca, creo que el aun no ha notado que lo miro detenidamente, se ha metido al cuarto para cambiarse, se lo que encontrara ahí la ropa interior de hombre más sexy que he conocido, me muero de ganas de verlo con ella.

Mmm ¿pero si es perfecto, no retocare nada?

Wow parecía que dios se había tomado el tiempo de esculpirlo, no podía despegar mi mirada de él, su bóxer resaltaba todo lo que tenía que resaltar.

-Muy bien Edward, ya solo falta una serie más de fotos-dijo Erick-ahora has el cambio de ropa-  
¡Uy va el más pequeño que genial!

Al salir creo que noto que se habían agregado varias personas a admirar su hermosísimo cuerpo, ya que empezó a sudar haciéndolo ver más sexy que nunca, pero creo que el sudor no es bueno en las fotos , ¡sorry!

-Layla, por favor ve a retocarlo, necesito que estas fotos estén perfectas.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, o por dios lo iba a tocar, a retocar, la parte central de su anatomía que debía salir a la perfección era su retaguardia, la cual brillaba así que mmm era mi deber maquillarlo.

Mmmm que trasero mas perfecto, redondito y durito jajaja se que se escucha mal pero estaba en el cielo.  
Y al parecer le gustaba jajaja.

-¿¡Edward!? ¿Qué demo… qué haces aquí? Layla… ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermano?-Alice entro al estudio. Pero yo no me separaba de él.

-Pues… están tomándome fotos y ella me está retocando, son muchos reflectores…- o por dios ¡volteo a verme!

-Oh por dios Edward, no me digas que rechazaste el puesto de asistente y preferiste ser modelo, a mi me dijeron que viniera aquí a admirar al modelo que acababa de llegar y vienes siendo tú…- volvió a reírse.

-No, desde que llegue me mandaron acá, bueno primero a intendencia… pero esto es mejor que intendencia…

-Edward, no te dije que tenías que pasar directamente con Isabella Swan.

-Y eso fue lo que dije, y una chica… Jessica me trajo hacia acá…

-¿Jessica? Ella es de sección de chismes, creo que te han engañado…

-Quieren decir que…- Erick los interrumpió- todas estas fotos simplemente fueron un desperdicio…

-Lo siento, fue culpa de Edward, por no poner atención o no mandarme a llamar… tengo una idea y así todos ganamos, publica las fotos, no importa y tú te cambias y vas a tu entrevista.-  
¿ya se va? ¡! Bueno al menos estarán las fotos, ¿¿creen que alguien se de cuanta si las robo??

-Alice las fotos no…

-Si las fotos sí, es tu culpa por no poner atención o por no insistir en pasar con la señorita Swan.

* * *

_**bueno nos vemos pronto les subire el caps 4 nos vemos besos byebye**_


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 INESPERADO

POV BELLA

Era otro día más en la oficina, al comenzar el día no creí que sucediera esto, cosas inesperadas… todo cambio el día desde que mi amigo Jacob llego a mi trabajo con una extraña noticia.

-¡Hola Jake!- lo salude de inmediato al verlo ¿qué hacia el por aquí? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Me agrada su compañía y claro yo no tengo problemas a que me acompañe, pero ¿acaso el no tenía problemas? Claro que si… su jefe Sam Uley, era muy estricto con la puntualidad.

-¡Buenos días Bells! Quita esa cara, ¿qué tu mejor amigo no puede visitarte?

-No es eso Jake, puedes venir cuando quieras… es solo que me sorprendes… No me digas… ¿te despidieron?

-No Bells, renuncie… bueno digamos que ambas… me despidieron, pero también renuncie.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tenias un buen puesto, eras el segundo de Sam, creí que todo iba bien…

-Exacto, Sam era mi jefe, a decir verdad, prefiero trabajar solo, así que abriré un taller… ¿gustas ayudarme?

-¿Estas bromeando? Ni siquiera se cambiarle el aceite a un carro, claro si quieres que los descomponga, con mucho gusto aceptare…

-No, mejor no, contigo creo que no tendré éxito, además ya tienes trabajo y no creo que te agrade esto de los carros, bueno tu trabajo tampoco es de tu agrado, pero por lo menos andas siempre limpia…

-Que gracioso Jake, me agrada mi trabajo, solo que no es mi estilo.

-Ni quien te crea Bella, yo se que lo detestas, pero ya no te diré más o si no serás otra desempleada como yo.

-Bueno, entonces si quieres que no me quede sin trabajo voy a comenzar a trabajar, puedes pasearte por el edificio, no importa, mientras que no interrumpas con entrevistas o con las sesiones de fotos, todo está bien.

-Bueno, pero ¿puedo hablar con las modelos? No tengo cita para este fin de semana…

-¡Wow! Por fin no tienes cita, corre ve a donde quieras, consíguete una cita… por cierto si ves a Alice Cullen, dile que venga necesito preguntarle algo.

-Ok Bells, iré a buscar una buena cita, y sobre Alice, no será necesario, mira ella viene hacia acá.

Salió Jake de la oficina, acaso estaba loco en dejar a Sam, bueno el no era de mi agrado totalmente, pero eso no quería decir que dejará su trabajo, hasta donde yo sabía le gustaba lo que hacía…

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?-Alice entraba a la oficina, siempre estaba entusiasmada esta chica.

-Hola Alice, bien y ¿tú? Justo a ti te quería ver, te quería decir, ¿si vendrá tu hermano?

-Sí, a eso venía, a confirmarte su asistencia, el vendrá a las once, cualquier cosa, que él se retrase dímelo, ahora que tengas un lindo día, yo iré a recorrer las instalaciones, nos vemos Bella.

-Hasta luego Alice, que te diviertas.

Alice salió de la oficina, ahora tenía que empezar a trabajar, tenía que esforzarme, no estaba pasando la mejor etapa de mi vida, recién graduada, tuve suerte que encontrara trabajo, al menos tenía uno.

¿Cuestión amorosa? No era la mejor, de hecho me iba mal, en un tiempo trate de salir con mi mejor amigo, pero no funciono, éramos amigos, solo eso, por lo menos no perdí su amistad, Jake era tan bueno conmigo, cada vez que me deprimía el estaba ahí, siempre tan cálido mi amigo Jacob, no sé qué haría sin él.

¿Económicamente? No me quejaba, solo que había gastado demasiado, ya que me caí y para mi mala suerte me fracture una pierna, podía no haber gastado tanto e irme con Charly un tiempo, pero soy independiente y tuve que contratar a alguien para que me ayudará en casa, y sin contar que también había ido a Jacksonville a pasar las vacaciones con René y con Phil, me había quedado sin dinero, así que no podía dejar mi trabajo como lo decía Jake, además el iba a empezar un nuevo proyecto y si necesitaba de mi ayuda con gusto lo apoyaría, no importaba si tenía que quedarme sin comer o casarme con algún tipo rico, Jake se lo merecía, lo haría por él, es mi mejor amigo, aunque lo de casarme suene un poco trillado.

-¿Qué onda Bells? Deja de concentrarte tanto, me asustas.- Jake entraba de nuevo a mi oficina.

-Cállate solo estaba pensando unos pendientes que tengo, sabes quiero ir otra vez a Jacksonville, extraño el sol…

-Pues… ve, otra vez déjame abandonado aquí, como en verano, ya que tú no me invitas…

-No seas tonto Jake, claro que te invite pero tú te fuiste con Rachel.

-Más bien Billy quería ir con ella, me obligo a acompañarlo, pero sabes que me hubiera encantado ir contigo.

-Pues vamos, ¿qué te parece en Navidad?

-Este año no creo Bells, comenzaré mi propio negocio y tengo que invertir mucho dinero además en temporada sube mucho el precio.

-Cierto, tampoco no sería justo para mi economía… bueno cambiando de tema ¿qué tal te fue? ¿Conseguiste alguna cita?

-Solo una, Amely si no me equivoco, espero que no… Saldré con ella el próximo fin de semana.

-Mmm… ¿Amely? ¿Es una de las modelos?

-No, es una chava que trabaja en una tienda de celulares allá afuera, por cierto él hermano de Alice ¿No tenía que haber llegado ya?

-Cierto, ¿has visto a Alice?

-La verdad… cuando volví a entrar al edificio… no vi a ninguna chica por aquí… eso me decepciona… ya que estábamos hablando de Cullen, ya sé porque…

-Ahorita regreso Jake, tengo que ver qué pasa, porque no hay nadie, ahorita me dices porque se te hace conocido ese nombre…

Sali de la oficina, como lo había dicho Jake, no había ninguna chica en sus oficinas, solo hombres, acaso habían conspirado en mi contra y haberme dejado solas, acaso había una barata en alguna tienda de ropa o es que simplemente no había encontrado en el lugar adecuado…

Busque a Alice en su escritorio… tampoco estaba, era nueva y ya también se les había unido a las otras… o tal vez aun no terminaba con su recorrido en el edificio, no creo que haya sido eso, por lo mucho se tardaría de hacer el recorrido en media hora…

Baje hasta la recepción, tal vez podría sacarle algo a Mike, ¿acaso el sabría donde estaban todas?

-Hola Mike.

-Eh… ah… hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Mike, oye tú sabes ¿dónde se metieron todas? No está ninguna en su oficina… ¿no se fue Alice Cullen verdad? ¿Han venido a buscarme?

-No, no ha salido nadie, ¿qué quieres decir con solo las chicas? ¿Ya no está ninguna? Tal vez… no mejor olvídalo no creo…

-¿Qué olvide qué? ¿Dónde crees que estén todas?

-Eso era lo que estaba pensando… llego un nuevo modelo… pero solo vi que Jessica se lo llevaba, no creo que todas estén allá…

-No, no lo creo, han venido demasiados modelos y nunca ha pasado esto, por si acaso iré a ver…

Otra cosa inesperada en el día… definitivamente todas las chicas del edificio estaban en el estudio, bloqueaban la entrada…

Luche por entrar, tuve que hasta golpear con los codos, pero ¿qué modelo vendría hoy? Nunca se habían puesto así, tenía que ordenar esto.

Cuando por fin logre entrar, me quede paralizada, era tan hermoso… su piel era tan blanca, su abdomen era perfecto, se veía fantástico con esa diminuta ropa interior, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, parecía un ser que no tenía que estar en este mundo, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, sentí que se me subía todo el color a mis mejillas, a pesar de que yo era tan pálida. Además de cuerpo perfecto, esos hermosos ojos verdes me envolvieron, podría haberme quedado todo el día mirándolos, pero estaba hecha un caos, mi cuerpo siempre me traicionaba…

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que llegas, te presento a mi hermano Edward Cullen, no me preguntes porque no tiene ropa, al parecer en la entrada lo mandaron hacia aquí, discúlpalo, ¿le darías otra oportunidad?- No me había dado cuenta que Alice estaba a su lado, pero que dice ¿es su hermano? ¿Él era el chico con el que iba a trabajar conmigo? Definitivamente el estaría mejor de modelo, pero si él estaba decidido a trabajar conmigo, con gusto lo aceptaría, era tan… hermoso…

Solo pude lograr articular algunas palabras…

-Emmm… mucho gusto Edward, soy Bella Swan… por favor ve a cambiarte y… alcánzame en mi oficina…

Salí inmediatamente del estudio, estaba tan nerviosa. Ya ni siquiera les había llamado la atención a todas esas chicas, tenía que refugiarme en mi oficina… pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pronto llegaría él a mi oficina, yo le había dicho que fuera, solo tenía unos minutos para tranquilizarme…

Entre a mi oficina Jake aun seguía ahí… claro, el no iría a ninguna parte… cerré la puerta de la entrada…

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

-No, solo fue… sorpresa…-no pude articular más palabras, tenía que tranquilizarme y rápido, no tenía suficiente tiempo, comencé a concentrarme en mi reparación… funciona, solo un poco más de tiempo…

-Bueno como te decía Cullen…

-No sigas…- ¿Por qué a Jake se le ocurría otra vez decir ese apellido…? ¿Qué acaso no podía hablar de otra cosa? Me volví a descontrolar de tan solo oír el nombre… tenía que comenzar de nuevo, volverme a concentrar…

Tocaron la puerta, el tiempo se había agotado… el ya estaba ahí, podía observar su cabello despeinado, ese cabello color bronce desde el pequeño vidrio de la puerta…

El poco resultado que había tenido en controlar mi respiración se fue hacia abajo… volvió a descomponerse incluso peor que antes…


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 DISTRAIDA

ALICE POV

Fue en realidad gracioso lo que hizo el día de hoy el tonto de Ed, por lo menos me saco de mi nube, estaba casi por confesarle a Angela porque nos mudamos a Forks, ¿qué haría si supiera que yo había quedado en quiebra por lo que hacía? Y ¿si lo volvía a hacer? Aunque ahora estaría involucrada toda la revista… eso no sucederá, la última vez fue por… aunque nunca lo he aceptado y me he estado jurando que todo saldrá bien, que esto ya me lo esperaba y que no me dolió nada… fue lo que hizo James…

Quería huir de Miami… pero Edward se adelanto, el no tenía la culpa… el debió de seguir allá… pero estoy casi segura que él sabe por lo que estoy pasando… de otra manera… no estaríamos aquí, más bien yo no estaría aquí…

Soy una persona débil, aunque siempre demuestro lo contrario… no me enfrente al problema, no pude demostrarle que puedo seguir adelante, simplemente… hui de allá.

¿Qué hubiera hecho en Miami? Simplemente observando cómo se pasea él con la tal Victoria, como la lleva a lugares donde a mi me solía llevar, era difícil simplemente no volverlo a ver… vivía tan cerca de mi casa… y definitivamente a mi no me gustaría ser plato de segunda mesa… estuve a punto de aceptar, pero, preferí huir.

Tengo una nueva oportunidad… ¿qué estoy haciendo? Diseñando… lo mismo de siempre… ahora ropa de otoño-invierno… pronto llegaría Navidad… lo mejor de todo… Angela me conto que se hará una fiesta en Navidad para recaudar fondos para algo altruista, todos los trabajadores tendrán que asistir, eso significa no ir a Miami, lo peor del caso, estoy inundada de trabajo… hoy tengo que celebrar con Ed porque consiguió el empleo, mañana comenzare a hacer mis bocetos…

-Alice… Alice… ¡Alice!-Angela me llamaba… no me había dado cuenta que no estaba sola…

-Perdón Angela… estoy un poco distraída…

-Me doy cuenta… ¿estás bien? Llevas un buen rato perdida en tus pensamientos…

-Si Angela, simplemente estaba recordando a… Miami…

-Cielos debes de echar mucho de menos tu hogar… están tan lejos de tu familia y amigos… pero ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… tan lejos… pero en fin… un nuevo comienzo, una nueva aventura, pronto veré a mi familia… creo que si, me encuentro bien

-Muy bien, entonces… nos podemos ir… ya casi no hay nadie en el edificio…- ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?- adelántate… se me olvido traerte un adelanto para los que tendrás que vestir con tus fabulosos diseños, espérame en la entrada del edificio, iré en seguida.

-Bueno, yo te esperaré…

Al salir del edificio vi a Bella… me acerque… quería asegurarme que no estaba molesta por lo que sucedió hoy… porque yo si lo estaba… al irse Ed el enjambre de chicas fue a atacarme a mi… creo que si no fuera por Angela estaría muerta… Angela en realidad era una buena chica.

-Hola Bella, ¿ya te vas a tu casa?

-Sí Alice, ya es algo tarde, tu también deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Sip, solo espero a Angela, me traerá la lista de modelos que aparecerán en el siguiente mes… por cierto gracias por aceptar a Edward, y discúlpalo por la escenita que hizo.

-Ah sí, no te preocupes, no paso nada, por cierto ¿sabes dónde quedaron las fotos? Fue Eric a decirme que le robaron los rollos, ¿tú no los tomaste?- ¿Qué? ¿Qué si yo las había tomado? No noto todas las chicas locas que empezaron a ofrecerle dinero a Eric, por eso mismo el le preocupaba donde quedaron las fotos ¡se las robaron cuando ya había conseguido una buena oferta!

-No, para que quiero fotos de Edward, es mi hermano, bueno podría mandárselas a todos sus amigos de Miami, pero me mataría… y no, no las tome, ya me había enterado que las robaron, fue muy rápido, aun estábamos en el estudio cuando dijeron eso…- claro que si, vi todas las ofertas que dieron, creo que la última oferta fue de 1000 dólares…

-¿Quién crees que las haya tomado?

-No lo sé, Ed tuvo mucho pegue… todas andaban atrás de él…

-Si… que lastima- ¿Acaso le gustaba mi hermano? Por lo menos ella fue más discreta, claro es su jefa…

-¿Por qué lo dices? Eeeh… no tiene novia si es por lo que lo dijiste…- definitivamente le gusta… se sonrojo

-¿Ah no?... pues tal vez alguna tenga suerte…en realidad armaron un gran escándalo…

-Si tienes razón…

-Bueno Alice… nos vemos mañana, me esperan en mi casa, descansa.

-Tu igual Bella, hasta mañana, cuídate, adiós.

Bella se dirigió al estacionamiento, yo seguí en la entrada, no quería ni imaginarme el montón de trabajo que tendría lo bueno que ya tenía algunos bocetos, esos mañana los mandaría a hacer en "tela", lo preocupante sería la fiesta de fin de año… Angela estaba encargada de esa fiesta y por lo que veo serian muchísimos famosos para vestir ¿Qué clase de famosos vendrán?

-Perdón Alice, te hice esperar mucho- no me di cuenta que Angela ya había salido.

-No, está bien Angela, estaba con Bella, se acaba de ir…

-Oh, bueno mira aquí esta lo planeado para la siguiente revista

-Gracias Angela, me adelantare, pero dime…¿Qué tienes planeado para la fiesta de fin de año? Digo… no me gustaría que me agarren las prisas…

-Emmm lo siento Alice… hay un cambio de último momento en esa fiesta… digo me acabo de encontrar con Jessica… me dio una nueva propuesta…

-¿Qué clase de propuesta? ¿No van a usar lo que yo haga? – eso sería una mala noticia para mi…

-No Alice, las usaran, pero solo los modelos que nosotros contrataremos, habrá una pasarela…

-Qué alivio, creí que nadie las usaría, me parece perfecto eso de la pasarela.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que ya ves Jessica quiere criticar a los famosos que vengan mal vestidos y todo eso, ya sabes…

-Claro, está en la sección de chismes… además será divertido eso de la pasarela, déjame ayudarte con eso, bueno si es que acabo…

-Si Alice, necesitaré ayuda, no te preocupes yo también te ayudaré, ya sabes, en checar que quede perfecta la ropa.

-Gracias Angela, bueno me tengo que ir, le prometí a Ed que hablaríamos a Miami juntos…

-Está bien Alice, mi novio Ben ya llego por mí, ¿quieres que te de un aventón a tu casa?

-No Angela, me hace falta caminar, además vivo cerca; entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, con cuidado.

Camine hacia casa… tengo que planear una venganza para Edward… para que aprenda a no desnudarse en mi trabajo… podría contarle a Esme, si no mal recuerdo Emmett no está en casa, no tiene porque enterarse, tampoco no me quiero ir a extremos… además sería genial hacer reír a Esme, nos ha de echar tanto de menos…

Llegue a casa en poco tiempo, había comenzado a correr porque comenzó a llover más fuerte... cuando entre me fui a cambiar, Ed había ordenado comida italiana, mi favorita, por fin los dos teníamos trabajo, eso realmente era genial, tal vez exagere un poco, pero me emocione con esa idea.

Edward y yo cenamos, brindamos por esta nueva oportunidad, por salir adelante y por todo lo que nos falta… lástima que no teníamos dinero para comprar algo para brindar de verdad… extrañaba esas fiestas que organizaba Emmett cada fin de semana, por lo menos yo siempre salía "sobria"… Ed, tampoco no tomaba tanto, pero ahora si faltaba el estilo de Em para celebrar…

No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era… demasiado tarde… tal ves no en Miami… pero si aquí, teníamos que dormir, estaba agotada… pero antes hablarle a Carlisle y a Esme… lástima que no está Emmett… será en otra ocasión…

-Bueno Ed, ¿vamos a ir a llamar a Miami? Antes de que sea más tarde por allá.

-Buena idea vamos.

* * *

_**hola!!!**_

_**bueno primero les deseo que tengan un feliz inicio de año... y a echarle muchisimas ganas con todo lo que se propongan**_

_**como yo a acabar este fic... **_

_**bueno yo no me esperaba hacer un pov alice, pero se me ocurrio... y pues... aqui esta...**_

_**pronto publicare otro cap, tal vez me tarde un poco mas... pero ya entre de nuevo a la escuela... asi que primero lo primero, despues a escribir...**_

_**en fin... echenle muchisimas ganas y ¡a comenzar un nuevo año!  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 LLAMADA

EDWARD POV

Bella salió corriendo del estudio, quien no, me acaba de ver semidesnudo, lo más prudente es que yo también saliera corriendo del edificio, lo malo es que aquí es el trabajo de Alice, no puedo aceptar este trabajo, lo mejor era solo pedir una disculpa, no me gustaría que esto le afecte a mi hermana.

Salí ya vestido, Alice me esperaba, ya todo estaba más tranquilo, por lo menos ya no estaba obstruida la entrada.

-Ed, ¿listo para la entrevista? Apurémonos, no podemos dejar a Bella esperándote tanto tiempo, debes de tener en cuenta que le vas a decir por posar para la revista, o ¿acaso tomas muy enserio el papel de ser parte de la revista?

-Alice… no creo poder trabajar aquí… no se en que estaba pensando al "modelar" así…

-¡Vamos Edward! Hazlo por mí ¿sí?

-Veremos, dependerá que es lo que dice Bella.

Me dirigí a la oficina, Alice me acompaño para asegurarse que entrara a la correcta, pero qué demonios iba a decirle… Lo siento, me entraron ganas de desnudarme y ya que esto es una revista, porque no una sesión de fotos, además su modelo no llego, ahora sigamos con la entrevista… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ya habíamos llegado a la oficina, no quería tocar… pero Alice lo hizo por mí y se echo a correr, no sin antes desearme suerte…

Por fin me abrió, era Bella, aun estaba un poco roja, se me quedo viendo, paso sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo… al parecer ahora me veía extraño con ropa… tal vez…

-Emmm, hola, perdón, soy Edward Cullen…- ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? Claro, claro se me antojo desvestirme, ahora estoy aquí.

-Ammm hola Edward…- apenas si se oía su voz, lo dijo muy bajito.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa, no debí de haber ido al estudio, solo que me mandaron hacia allá y pues…

-No, no hay problema…- se acerco el chico que acompañaba a Bella- él es Jacob Black, perdón ¿Qué pasa Jake?- se dirigió a él

-¿Eres de Miami?- el Jacob me pregunto, ¿cómo sabía que era de Miami?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Nada, curiosidad, bueno nos vemos, mucho gusto, nos vemos Bella, al rato iré a verte.

-Adiós Jake, hasta al rato.

¿Por qué sabía que yo era de Miami? ¡Oh, no! Tal vez ya me habría reconocido, espero que no, pero ahora lo que más importaba era disculparme con Bella…

-Como te decía, no te preocupes por eso, no eres el primer modelo… aunque debo confesarte que las chicas no se habían puesto así de… extrañas… discúlpalas… ¿aun quieres el trabajo de asistente? O prefieres ser modelo…

-Mejor de asistente- ¿qué? ¿Acababa de aceptar el trabajo? Bueno lo intentaría, por Alice ¿o por mí?

-Emmm… bueno me parece bien, te explico, me ayudarás a editar los artículos, checarlos que concuerden, contestar llamadas, y… cosas así… ¿lo aceptas?

-Sí, por cierto quiero pedirte un favor…

-Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-No sé si se pueda… pero si no, ya ni modo, fue culpa mía, ¿podrías no publicar esas fotos?

-Claro… no te preocupes, entonces… comienzas a trabajar mañana, a las 9am, por favor, llega temprano, en realidad ya necesitaba un asistente, si quieres de una vez date un recorrido por aquí… emmm entonces hasta mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana Bella, no te preocupes aquí estaré y gracias.

Salí de su oficina, Alice me esperaba afuera

-¿Qué paso tienes el trabajo?

-Si… por cierto no se publicaran las fotos…

-Espero… pero ¿qué crees?

-¿Qué?

-Se hizo un escándalo allá, se perdieron los rollos que te tomaron, al parecer los robaron… Y por cierto me dijeron que te diera esto… -Eran varias tarjetas y papeles de números de teléfono…

-No, no se publicarán, ya se lo dije a Bella…- ¿Quién los habrá robado? Estas chicas sí que estaban locas…- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo Alice? O me acompañas a dar mi recorrido por el edificio, mañana comenzaré a trabajar…

-Te acompaño, Angela me ayudó en promocionar mi sección, solo faltan unos pequeños detalles, como ponerle el color, aun no decidimos… pero vamos Ed…

Alice me dio el recorrido al edifico, me adelante a casa, ya los dos por fin habíamos conseguido trabajo, fui a contratar una línea telefónica, será lo primero que haría, aunque hoy tendríamos que hablar aun por un teléfono público, ahora pedí comida ya hecha, se me había antojado celebrar con comida italiana, Alice estaría alegre de ya no comer comida rápida hecha por mí, sería bueno hoy salir, solo que ya no tenía más dinero, podría vender más de mis cosas de Miami, pero definitivamente no vendería ese precioso Aston Martin que aun estaba guardado en el garaje de la casa de mis papás, pude haber vendido el Volvo ¡pero este carro jamás!

Cuando llego Alice cenamos, estaba emocionada, bailaba y brincaba por toda la casa por estar los dos con trabajo, y más, porque les habían gustado sus diseños, ya había mandado a hacer varios de estos para las modelos que serían fotografiadas.

-Bueno Ed, ¿vamos a ir a llamar a Miami? Antes de que sea más tarde por allá.

-Buena idea vamos.

Lo bueno es que teníamos un teléfono público fuera de la casa marcamos a la casa primero hablo Alice le contesto Carlisle, le conto que ya habíamos conseguido trabajo, que le habían dado una fabulosa oportunidad y le prometió que le echaría muchas ganas; después me lo comunico.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás? Ya los echamos mucho de menos por aquí.

-Bien papá, nosotros igual ya los extraño mucho a mamá, a Emmett y a ti, dime como están todos por allá.

-Pues nos hemos quedado solos, recuerda que ya comenzó la temporada de béisbol, así que pues Esme está a punto de organizar un viaje a Forks, por cierto van a tener problemas con ella por no hablar antes, hubieran comprado un cargador para Alice, se que tienen que ahorrar, pero nosotros nos preocupamos.

-Perdón papá, tienes razón no consideramos eso, mañana iremos a comprar ese cargador y en mi primer paga comprare un celular y por cierto pronto tendremos línea en la casa a más tardar en una semana.

-Que bueno hijo entonces estaremos en contacto, bueno hijo te deseo mucha suerte, te dejo, Esme está a punto de arrancarme el teléfono, cuida mucho a Alice y tú igual cuídate, los quiero mucho.

-Gracias papá, yo igual te quiero mucho, nos vemos pronto, cuídate mucho.

-¡Edward! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamar? Pero dime ¿cómo has estado hijo? ¿Están bien? Ya los extrañamos demasiado, y para acabar comenzó la temporada y Emmett también se fue, ¿cuándo vienen? O nosotros iremos en las próximas vacaciones de Carlisle, le diré a Emmett que nos alcance por allá, oh perdón dime hijo ¿cómo has estado?

-Hola mamá, hemos estado bien, discúlpanos por no llamar antes, te prometo que no va a volver a pasar.

-Más te vale, pero sígueme contando ¿qué tal le va?

-Bien mamá, Alice y yo ya conseguimos trabajo, soy asistente de edición en una revista y Alice se encarga de vestir a las y los modelos para las sesiones de fotos de la misma revista.

-y… ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

-No lo sé, mañana comenzaré a trabajos, hoy apenas obtuve el trabajo, pero si no me gusta veré que más podre hacer, tal vez busque otro trabajo.

-Bien hijo, espero que te valla muy bien, ya los extraño demasiado, sabes la casa se ha vuelto muy aburrida sin ustedes, se me hace eterno el tiempo.

-Si te creo mamá, pero no te preocupes pronto terminará la temporada de Emmett y regresará y nosotros cuando estemos más estables los visitaremos.

-Si eso sí, aunque él cuando termine la temporada sabes bien que se ira de vacaciones para celebrar si es que ganan y si no aun así se irán para distraerse, aunque ahora van muy bien, van ganando todos los partidos, ¿no los has visto?

-No, Em se enojara por no ver sus tantas payasadas que haga en el juego.

-Te mandare los videos

-Gracias, me has salvado, por cierto mamá cuando dijiste que vendrían aquí de vacaciones, estaría encantado aunque siempre está lloviendo, Alice no se ha acostumbrado, y para acabar su mayoría de ropa es para calor, así que una sugerencia para cuando vengan, traigan ropa para tiempos de lluvia, un impermeable estaría perfecto.

-Gracias hijo, por cierto hablando de Alice, ¿aun está ella contigo? ¿Me la podrías pasar?

-Si mamá, enseguida te la paso, te cuidas mucho mamá, pronto estaremos en contacto otra vez, ya va a haber teléfono en la casa, te quiero mamá cuídate mucho.

-Edward también cuídate mucho, ya te extraño mucho hijo, espero verlos pronto, suerte espero que todos sus planes les salgan bien.

-Gracias mamá, te paso a Alice, te quiero.

Le pase el teléfono a Alice, comenzó a decirle de lo emocionada que estaba en su trabajo, de lo decepcionante que fue no usar toda su ropa, de los planes que haría cuando viniera mi familia a Forks y para mi mala suerte…

-Si mamá, mañana ya Ed comenzará a trabajar, pero no te conto el escándalo que hizo hoy.- Pero que le sucedía a esa niña, porque le iba a contar a mi mamá eso.

-No, Alice no, no te atrevas a contarlo.- Si se lo cuenta a mamá lo sabrá Emmett y con eso me ganaré las burlas por mucho tiempo.

-Si mamá, ya sabes tu hijo moralista ya trata de convencerme que no te cuente, pero sabes no es tan moralista como pensábamos todos, te aseguro que hasta me sorprendió.

-No Alice, que cosas dices- comencé a hablar más fuerte haber si Esme me oía- no mamá no le hagas caso, no fue nada importante- pero que estaba diciendo a Esme le interesaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle y de seguro Alice hizo que creciera su curiosidad.

-Si mamá ya lo conoces cuando él hace algo vergonzoso no quiere que se enteren, pero no te preocupes mamá te contaré detalle a detalle.

Estaba perdido, cuando Alice estaba decidida a contar algo, lo hace, no lo impide nada ni nadie, claro se trata de Alice.

Alice continúo hablando.

-Pues veras, yo estaba con una chica llamada a Angela, me dijo que había llegado un nuevo modelo, pero ella no le tomo mucha importancia que digamos, me estaba ayudando a hacer una promoción diciendo que en una sección de la revista de fotografías iban a estar vestidos con mis diseños, por cierto les enseñe a varias chicas mis diseños y les fascino, bueno regresando con la historia… entonces estábamos en la compu haciendo todo eso y que crees que vemos que las chavas iban corriendo, y pues pensamos que estaba temblando o no sé qué, pero el caso es que las seguimos y no te imaginas lo que sucedió, todas estaban en el estudio, todas amontonadas en la entrada…

La interrumpí, solo que ahora trate de ser "encantador" aunque sabía que con Alice no funcionaba.

-Por favor Alice, no lo hagas…

Se volteo hacia mí sacándome la lengua, continúe…

-Bueno, pero no lo hagas tan vergonzoso…

-Bueno mamá, continuó diciendo, y ya que llegamos y todas estaban amontonadas ya que entre, me sorprendí aunque a la vez quería soltarme a carcajear, lo he visto por error cuando no cierra la puerta del baño… Sí mamá ¡era Edward! Pero no te asustes no estaba desnudo, no completamente, puedes creerlo, el armo todo ese escándalo, pero viene lo mejor, después llego su nueva jefa, bueno no era en ese entonces aun su jefa pero llego, pobre chava parecía que iba a desmayarse en ese momento, y lo mejor de todo aun lo acepto de su asistente…. Si mamá yo igual lo creí, pensé que no le daría el trabajo- Alice se estaba carcajeando…-pero al parecer le favoreció posar delante de ella, y pues que lo contrata…

-Estoy muerto… por favor dile que no le diga nada a Emmett, Alice tampoco tú le digas a Emmett.

-Si mamá, ahora suplica para que no le contemos a Emmett, aunque no será tan gracioso… lo que pasa es que se robaron las fotos y además Ed le dijo a Bella, su jefa, que se encargará en que no las publicaran… que mal ¿no crees mamá?... Si mamá, al parecer su destino es ser modelo, cuando sea famosa, es será mi modelo para ropa de caballero, sabes que él nunca se niega, por eso estamos aquí… Si mamá aunque no te guste estamos aquí, pero estamos bien mamá no te preocupes, y eso sucedió ¿cómo ves mamá con tu hijo consentido?

Ya que termino de platicar de eso, platico sobre otra vez el horrible clima de Forks, y después se despidió y colgamos.

-¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué le tenias que contar eso a Esme?

-Me la debías…

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte desnudado frente a todas, pero en si es por la reacción de ellas.

-¿Te pusiste celosa hermanita?

-No tonto, fue porque mientras estabas en tu entrevista todas habían oído que yo era tu hermana y comenzaron a acosarme pidiéndome que te convenciera salir con ellas, obvio yo me negué, sé que no son tu tipo, no te gustan las fáciles… por cierto no creo que pronto se den por vencidas, pero no creo que te molesten, al menos no tan directamente…

-No me había puesto a pensar en eso, entonces supongo que gracias… aunque acaso crees que Emmett no se burlará, prefiero que me molesten todas esas chicas.

-No te preocupes por Emmett, no le dirá Esme… bueno en sí te salvaste porque no se publicaran las fotos, porque Esme pensaba comprar toda una caja de la revista… y así sería difícil que no se enterará Emmett, y sabes que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho y se publican las fotos… se enterará, compraran la revista, saldrán mis diseños…

-Cierto, pero no se publicaran y se lo contaste…

-Ya te dije que me las debías.

-Ya que… bueno enana, vámonos, tenemos que dormir, mañana será mi primer día de trabajo.

* * *

_**bueno aqui les dejo el cap 6... espero que les agrade**_

_**y si no pues a comentar!!! no olviden comentar **_

_**lo quiero byebye  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 EL PARTIDO

BELLA POV

Por dios, fue tan vergonzosa mi reacción, el trabajara aquí a partir de mañana, pero no me debe de importar, no, no le hare caso, el no es de mi tipo, viene de Miami, de seguro que es gay, quien vendría a trabajar en una revista de moda… Si, seguramente es gay… que mala suerte…

En fin no me debe de impresionar esto, casi todos los que trabajan aquí lo son… bueno otros trabajan por las modelos… como Mike… o Jake, bueno el no trabaja aquí, pero parece, siempre está aquí, es mejor que me apure con esto… quede en ver hoy a Jake… ¿qué es lo que me querrá decir?

Al salir de la oficina me encontré con Alice Cullen, se acerco a hablarme.

-Hola Bella, ¿ya te vas a tu casa?

-Sí Alice, ya es algo tarde, tu también deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Sip, solo espero a Angela, me traerá la lista de modelos que aparecerán en el siguiente mes… por cierto gracias por aceptar a Edward, y discúlpalo por la escenita que hizo.

-Ah sí, no te preocupes, no paso nada, por cierto ¿sabes dónde quedaron las fotos? Fue Eric a decirme que le robaron los rollos, ¿tú no los tomaste?

-No, para que quiero fotos de Edward, es mi hermano, bueno podría mandárselas a todos sus amigos de Miami, pero me mataría… y no, no las tome, ya me había enterado que las robaron, fue muy rápido, aun estábamos en el estudio cuando dijeron eso…

-¿Quién crees que las haya tomado?

-No lo sé, Ed tuvo mucho pegue… todas andaban atrás de él…

-Si… que lastima- auch ¿dije eso? ¡Ella es su hermana!

-¿Por qué lo dices? Eeeh… no tiene novia si es por lo que lo dijiste…

-¿Ah no?... pues tal vez alguna tenga suerte…-claro que no tiene novia… tal vez novio…-en realidad armaron un gran escándalo…

-Si tienes razón…

-Bueno Alice… nos vemos mañana, me esperan en mi casa, descansa.

-Tu igual Bella, hasta mañana, cuídate, adiós.

¿Así que robaron las fotos de mi nuevo asistente desde el estudio? Claro la única que no puede hacerlo es su hermana, supongo que Angela tampoco fue… ¿Quién habrá sido? Bueno no importa.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento, el día de hoy hacia mucho frio, ya se acercaba el invierno, lo que significaba tener mucho trabajo, se acercaba a una fiesta que no planeaba asistir, podrán vivir sin mí, aunque ahora no estaba muy segura, no iba a ir a Jacksonville y de seguro Jake querrá ir…

Subí a mi camioneta, aun dentro de ella hacía mucho frio, subí la calefacción y me dirigí a casa, ya estaba el carro de Jake estacionado… de seguro otra ves había violado la chapa de la puerta y estaba robando mi refrigerador… y asi fue al parecer tenia que llenar de nuevo el refri.

-¡Por fin llegas Bella! Ya me había aburrido de comer aquí solito

-Mínimo me hubieras esperado, ¿me dejaste algo?

-No, lo siento, no había mucho, llame a una pizza, yo la pago… perdón creo que esta vez me exedi…

-Si, por dios ¡comes demasiado! Por lo menos me hubieras dejado una manzana, pero te acabaste todo…

-No exageres Bells, solo me comí el pollo frito que hiciste ayer y esa ensalada de lechuga… ni siquiera tenias manzanas, me haces ver como un tragón, bueno lo soy, pero no exageres…

-Y ahora Jacob Black se defiende… no es cierto amigo, sabes que casi siempre como contigo o en casa de Charly… tengo que rellenar ese refri… ¿llamaste a la pizza?

-Claro

-Bueno y dime ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo el día?

-Pues después que te deje fui con Quil y Embri a decirles que ya no soy esclavo de Sam… y que abriré mi negocio yo solo

-¿y qué te dijeron?

-Que si acepto un par de trabajadores mas, seria genial que ellos también se unieran, pero primero tengo que encontrar un lugar… tal vez comience en mi casa, aunque tendría que hablar con Billy

-Tienes razón, por cierto ¿qué me querías decir de mi nuevo asistente?

-Oh, que bueno que me recuerdas, ya va a comenzar el partido, vamos a verlo… ¿me prestas tu tele?

-Bueno, pero…

-Vamos Bella ve conmigo el beisbol, veras que será divertido

-Tratare… voy a hacer unas palomitas…

Hice las palomitas… trate de tardar mucho tiempo… pero se hacen demasiado rápido en el microondas, saque el último refresco del refrigerador y estaba a punto de ir a sentarme con mi amigo para aburrirme viendo beisbol, cuando llego la pizza, por lo menos unos cuantos minutos menos de tortura…

Cuando fui a ver el juego con Jake no quise ver la televisión tanto, podría quedarme dormida, sabía que estaba jugando un equipo de Florida creo que el de Miami contra el de Seattle…estaba a punto de dormirme cuando oí que Cullen había hecho un home run… ¿Cullen? ¿Mi asistente? ¿Acaso era asistente de día y en la tarde iba a jugar beisbol? No… ahora entendía porque Alice había dicho que probablemente su otro hermano era famoso…

-Jake… dijeron ¿Cullen?

-Creí que te habías dormido, es malo comer tan rápido y quedarte dormida

-No te desvíes del tema, dime dijeron Cullen…

-Sí, es el jugador estrella, sabes quieren comprar ese jugador, es muy bueno, pero todo depende de su decisión…

-¿De qué equipo es?

-Miami

-Entonces… ¿el apellido Cullen es común en Miami?

-No tontita, es el hermano de Alice y tu asistente… tan solo ve el parecido con ellos

-Cierto… entonces… tenía razón Alice con que su hermano era famoso… solo él…

-Bueno en algo hay razón de eso, Cullen, me refiero al jugador, proviene de una de las familias mejores acomodadas en Miami, por lo que se su padre es un grandioso cirujano, o algo así, no hay demasiados datos de su familia… pero eso sí, económicamente… no sufren…

-Pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué sus hermanos, por lo que veo menores, están buscando trabajo? Y hasta aquí…

-No lo sé, rebeldía o simplemente un pasado oscuro y los está siguiendo la ley y huyen hacia un pequeño pueblito casi desconocido…

-¿Sugieres que los investigue?

-No… si fuera eso… estuvieran fuera del país como te lo dije son ricos…

-Pero ni siquiera tienen un carro, hoy vi a Alice que se iba caminando

-Mmm… pues tal vez vinieron en avión no sería raro que pronto vallan por sus carros o se compren uno nuevo, ¿qué clase de carro se compraran?

-Ay Jake haces suposiciones, ¿por qué te interesa tanto ellos?

-La chica me gusto…

-¿A ti quién no te gusta?

-Y a ti el tipo

-¿por qué dices eso?

-Te conozco, vi como llegaste cuando fuiste al estudio, y peor te comportaste cuando el entro a tu oficina, no sé cómo pudiste seguir con tu entrevista, enserio quería reírme en ese momento, pero preferí salirme, no quería ver como te desmayabas por tan solo una impresión.

-Exageras…-ese Jake, como podía creer que me iba a desmayar, estaba nerviosa, si, pero se debía por en que situación lo había visto…

-Ves

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta, no lo negaste, ni dijiste algo sarcástico o me golpeaste.

-Uy si en estos momentos quiero saltar a sus brazos, ¡me fascina! Mira como muero por el.

-No quiero decir que mueras por él, simplemente te gusta, a mi me gustan muchas, y no quiere decir que muera por todas.

-Y… ¿planeas invitar a Alice? O ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Y de nuevo no lo niegas… y… no lo sé, mi agenda está saturada… tengo tantas citas…

-Uy si mi amigo el Casanova, por cierto te conseguiste una cita con una tal Amely ¿no?

-Sí, que buena memoria… saldré con ella… no lo sé… me dijo que me avisaba…

-Eso me suena a que no quiere… lo siento Jake una que se te escapa…

-Soy persistente…

-Bueno y ahora… ¿qué harás con Alice?

-Haré que valla conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año

-La de… ¿la revista? Aun así ella va a ir, se le unió a Angela a organizarla y no es fiesta, es una recolecta para los damnificados…

-Si… una recolecta, que es el tema principal, el segundo es Navidad y eso se hará en una fiesta.

-Bueno si, pero quiero que tengas en mente que es una fiesta con motivos altruistas…

-De todos modos es una fiesta y si invitare a Alice, aunque ella este obligada a ir, será mi pareja... ¿me oi muy obsesivo cierto?

-Si, me diste miedo.

-Bueno entonces será mi pareja si ella quiere y si no pues… ya tendré a alguien más que invitar…

-Te pasas…

Continuamos platicando sobre el tema de la fiesta, más sobre ahora que famosas irían, sabe bien que esos detalles no me los tiene que preguntar a mí, mejor que lo hiciera con Jessica o con la misma Alice ya que ella ayudaba a organizar la fiesta sabría de los invitados, además de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de invitarla…

El resto de la noche estuvo viendo la televisión, como no tenía trabajo… decidió desvelarse en mi casa… yo no aguante demasiado... me quede dormida en el sillón.

* * *

_**hola de nuevo!**_

_**que milagro, como han estado?**_

_**quiero decirles que lo siento, estoy tardando un poco en subir pero... pues... comprendan entre de nuevo a la escuela...**_

_**y que mas iba a decir? cierto ahora si va a ir un poco mas rapida la trama de la historia y pues comenten! **_

_**sale nos vemos pronto! byebye besos  
**_


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 SORPRESA

EDWARD POV

Mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo… fue muy extraño…

Comenzando el día Alice no quiso llegar a la oficina conmigo, al parecer sabía lo que sucedería… todas las trabajadoras estaban esperando a que yo llegara… para mi mala suerte incluso habían uno que otro disque "hombres"… ahora la que me defendió de toda esa multitud fue Angela, diciéndome que Bella ya me había dejado mi primera tarea… tenía que acompañarla a comprar lo que se necesitara en la fiesta… como adornos, contratar más gente, no lo sé que tenían planeado, el caso es que a mí me tocaba llevar el control de lo que gastaban…

-Debo de darte las gracias, ¿eres Angela cierto? Me presento oficialmente, soy Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto Edward, Angela Weber, te pareces mucho a Alice.

-Sí, incluso dicen que si no somos mellizos, pero no, soy más grande que ella.

-Y ¿qué te parece la ciudad?

-Llueve mucho, pero…-¿qué puedo decir?- interesante…

-Sí, es muy frio además, debes de estar acostumbrado al calor…

-Si… pero la que sufre más es Alice, yo ya me acostumbraré… espero.

-Lo harás.

Fue cansado, mucho que comprar, mucho que contar, contratar, como iba a estar adornado el salón donde sería el evento, cierto otra cosa que me acabo de enterar al parecer estaba obligado a asistir… planeaba juntar dinero e ir a Miami… tal vez mis padres vengan…

Terminamos de hacer las compras que requería Angela, al parecer, al día siguiente comenzaría a organizar todo esto junto con Alice, tenían planeado hacer una pasarela para lanzar la ropa de la duendecillo, muy buena oportunidad, más si los que estarán observando son ricos y famosos… aunque si en ese momento compraran alguna sería donado… pero por lo menos comenzaría a promocionarse… esa Alice, no me había dicho que tenia tanto trabajo…

Llegue a la oficina a la hora de la comida, Alice estaba ocupada como para comer conmigo, Layla me hizo compañía… realmente me sentía apenado… pero no pude rechazarla… además estaba acompañada de Eric, por lo menos no estábamos solos… parecía molesta…

No hubo mucha conversación, solo el misterio de las fotos… por mí, mejor que se hayan perdido…

¿La sensación de hoy? Una modelo que sería la nueva portada de la revista, obvio, usando el primer diseño de Alice, por suerte, ya tenía preparados algunos…

Rosalie Hale

Para mi gusto, muy rubia y vanidosa, no puedo negar que es atractiva, lo es, pero no de mi gusto, el tal Mike parecía su esclavo, le traía todo lo que le pedía, dio más que una sesión de fotos una entrevista para Jessica, de cómo era su nueva vida, ya que se había separado de el millonario Royce King, y cosas así no supe demasiado de eso, seguramente Alice llegaría hoy a contarme todo con detalle.

Había mucho trabajo, se tenía que publicar un nuevo volumen, una fiesta que daría la revista, especiales de Navidad y de año nuevo, etcétera… al parecer me encontraba en otro lugar comparado con el de ayer… un caos total…

Mi jefa, Bella, estaba un poco alterada, presionada para ser más exactos, ¿quién no lo estaba? Al parecer quería ignorarme, alguien por fin que actuaba de una manera más normal y no tan empalagosa como Jessica, quien también estuvo acosándome en cuanto llegue…

Mi primer día… me la pase haciendo mandados, que organiza esto, cuenta esto, ve por eso, busca a esta, cosas así… pero que podría hacer… simplemente soy un asistente… y ni siquiera pasaba tanto tiempo con mi Bella.

Estaba solo en la oficina, Bella fue arreglar algo de unos papeles, mientras yo terminaba de organizar lo que se necesitaría para el día siguiente, Alice entro a la oficina.

-Por fin te encuentro Alice.- claro, ya era casi la hora de la salida cuando esta niña se aparece…

-Que milagro Ed, ¿Dónde te metiste todo el día?- se rio mientras sabia que la estuve buscando…

-Que graciosa, pues trabajando… ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

-Me fascina… supongo que tú no dirás lo mismo…

-Estoy acostumbrado a otro tipo de trabajos, pero es interesante, no te lo puedo negar…

En ese momento regreso Bella…

-Hola Bella, mira aquí te traigo los modelos que usaran las modelos el día de la fiesta

-¿Las modelos? ¿Te refieres a la pasarela?

-Esas mismas, sabes hoy estuve platicando con Rosalie Hale y ya se dio una adelantadita de lo que se presentara ese día…

-¿La convenciste de que fuera a la fiesta?

-Claro, aun así planeaba ir, al parecer no tiene algo más que hacer recién se divorcia y pues planea ir con su hermano.

-Que bueno, entonces supongo que mañana mandaras a hacer esto

-Sí, venía a confirmarte eso. Bueno así que ya está listo, ahora iré a ponerme de acuerdo con Angela en donde nos veremos, es mejor no perder más tiempo, porque eso es lo que nos falta. Nos vemos Ed, te espero en la salida… o ¿tú me esperas? Bueno como sea…

-Si Alice…

Salió… me quede por segunda vez solo con ella… Bella, parecía cansada… ¿qué habrá hecho ella el día de hoy? Aun así se veía… bien…

-¿Cansada?

-¡Eh! No… bueno… un poco, no pude dormir anoche… hay algo que no me deja dormir en paz…

-Ah… y… ¿se puede saber qué es? Digo si quieres contármelo…

-Jake… el que estaba ayer aquí

-Ah…-no quiero detalles… pero creo que ella sale con él…- ¿es tu novio?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es mi amigo… pero ayer me hizo ver el… beisbol de la universidades o algo así, no lo sé… pero hay algo que me tenia confundida…

Mmm olvide que ayer jugo Emmett… me matara por no ver su juego… pero… no tiene que enterarse…

-¿Tu hermano es Emmett Cullen?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por… Miami, Cullen… el parecido contigo y con Alice…

-Ah…- creo que esta chica es lista… ¿Por qué ven este tipo de deportes? Bueno más bien ¿Por qué no ven mejor las ligas mayores?

-Dicen que ayer fue el juego de él, ese juego definía si contrataban a Emmett… para el equipo oficial de Florida- creo que por esto si me matara… ni siquiera me entere de eso…- bueno no estoy muy segura…

-Pues juega bien…

-Entonces si es tu hermano…

-Sí… entonces ¿eres fanática de los deportes?

-Mmm… no… todo lo contrario…- ¿qué? Eso no me lo esperaba… hablar de deportes… tenía que gustarle… pero no- Y ¿tú?

-Fanático… no… simplemente como un buen entretenimiento, digo para distraerme un poco…- ella se mordía suavemente su labio inferior, esa reacción me desconcertaba pero se veía… muy… bien… sus ojos color chocolate me atraían… Ella era realmente bonita…

-Que bien… y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? Creo que Miami es muy bonito

-Lo es, pero…-no podía decirle la verdad- necesitaba un cambio…

-Eres muy unido con Alice ¿verdad?- hermosa y perceptiva…

-Sí, ni como dudarlo, ella no pudo quedarse allá en Miami, le gusta sufrir

-¿Sufrir? ¿Por qué?

-El… Frio, a ella no le gusta el frio…- ¿qué? ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad? Porque somos pobres Bella y ella está acostumbrada a ir de compras… pero el frio, ¡que patético!

-La entiendo… yo tampoco me he acostumbrado y eso que ya llevo mucho tiempo por aquí…

-¿No eres de esta ciudad?- obvio lo acaba de decir…- ¿De dónde eres?

-De Phoenix… bueno aunque voy mucho a Jacksonville, mi mamá vive allá

-Oh, igual en Florida, haber cuando nos vamos juntos, aunque yo voy un poco más al sur…

-Cierto… planeaba ir en Navidad… aunque tendré que estar aquí… ¿y tú?

-No… yo aun no planeo ir para allá, acabo de llegar- tampoco tengo dinero…- pero será pronto, a lo mejor mi familia viene a fin de año.

-Que bien, será un gusto conocerlos.

-Entonces cuando vengan te invitare para que los conozcas.

-Gracias… y dime ¿dejaste a alguien especial para ti aparte de tu familia?- ¿qué? ¿Por qué venia esto a la plática? ¿Ella porque estaba interesada en esto? Ella pasaba del color pálido de su piel a un rosado bastante hermoso…

-No, solo a ellos… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Eh…ah… solamente para saber más de ti, eres una persona interesante…

-¿Interesante? No… no lo soy… ¿por qué crees que eres interesante?

-Lo siento pero creo que ya me aburrí de aquí, digo… eres el nuevo… no solo en el trabajo, sino que además también de la ciudad… además no todos los días te encuentras con el hermano de Emmett Cullen, una estrella en el beisbol, bueno próximamente…

-Cierto… pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto… no quiero que me pidan ahora el autógrafo de él…

-Si… y ¿hoy ya no te acosaron?

-No… creo que ya se olvidaron de mi... qué bueno…

-No estés tan confiado, podrían planear algo en tu contra… bueno no malo, pero te seguirán acosando…

-Mmm entonces tendré cuidado… y… ya que tú metiste el tema… ¿tienes novio?

-Yo no dije eso, simplemente dije una persona especial…

-Bueno, pero si lo traducimos fue un ¿tienes novia? Y yo te dije no, no tengo, no deje a alguna chica por allá, se encargo de terminar conmigo antes de venir aquí… ahora vamos contigo…

-No… tampoco tengo… ¿te dejo por qué viniste acá?

-Algo parecido, ya casi no la veía… así que decidió terminar conmigo y pues ahora estoy aquí…

-Entonces viniste hacia acá… ¿por ella?

-No… -mejor miéntele…- no solo por ella… como te lo he dicho antes también para tener… nuevas experiencias…

-¿Cómo que otra nueva experiencia?

-Por ejemplo… un trabajo diferente, como este… o vivir alejado de mis padres…

-Pues espero que tengas suerte y disfrutes tu aventura… cambiando el tema… tenemos que ponernos a trabajar… necesito que me ayudes con unos papeles… ah y lleva la nueva portada del mes a la imprenta ya está hecha, revisada y editada…

-¿Rosalie Hale? La nueva portada… es doble portada… oh claro la fiesta…

-Si… ¿qué te parecen?

-Bien, ahora regreso.

Salí, lleve la portada donde me indico… al parecer en pocos días ya estaría a la venta, por lo que se… el próximo día 15 del mes… estábamos a 12…

Regrese a la oficina y termine con los nuevos pendientes que tenia… era hora de la salida…

-Bueno Edward, ya me voy… estoy muy cansada… entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Si Bella, yo esperare a Alice, ya no ha de tardar mucho, bueno entonces nos vemos hasta mañana

Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, nunca había estado tan cerca, era tan suave y aunque suene un poco raro también huele bien…

Se fue…

En unos 10 minutos más tarde me reuní con Alice y nos dirigimos a casa, antes pasamos a comprar algo para la cena… esta noche ella cocinaría…

Me comentaba sobre la fiesta, todo sobre la fiesta… llegamos a casa, pero como podía estar esto aquí… mi carro… mi Aston Martin estacionado fuera de mi nueva casa…

-Alice… mi carro… ¿Quién vino?

-Y no solo eso… ya entro a la casa… ¿crees que sea Esme o Carlisle? Emmett está de temporada… y… no espera… si es Emmett…

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, ayer hablamos con Esme y Carlisle, no pueden estar aquí después de cruzar todo el país con carro, él único que no estaba es Emmett…

-Pero esta de temporada… espera… ayer jugó en Seattle… ¿sabes los resultados?

-Claro… el gano el partido… lo que significa, cambio de equipo…

-Me matará… yo no sabía eso…

-Lo hará… bueno ¡vamos a entrar!

Entramos a la casa, ese Emmett era tan ingenioso en abrir todas las chapas que tuviera enfrente, eso me recordaba algunas travesuras de nuestra infancia…

Entramos a la casa… no había ninguna pista de Emmett… no estaba…

Alice estaba decepcionada

-Ed, ven mira… Emmett dejo una nota

Las llaves del carro y el cargador de Alice estaban sobre la cómoda del cuarto de Alice, con una nota de Emmett

_Hola niños! Ya los extrañamos, Ed para que no se te olvide lo bien que es manejar un carro… y mejor aun, con velocidades altas… Alice tu cargador… te lo traje… así estaremos en contacto… te extraño hermanita! Ed cuídala mucho! Lo siento chicos los quería esperar pero… tenía tiempo límite ahora iré a alcanzar al equipo… vengo atrasado… manejando… con más tiempo vendré!_

-Se fue… mejor nos hubiera buscado en el trabajo… ese tonto Em… yo igual extraño a mi hermanote

-Yo igual Alice, ¡que genial ya tengo carro!

-Haber, haber ¡que tontos son! ¿Cómo creen que se pueden deshacer de mi?…- Emmett salía del ropero… claro solo él se atreve de esconderse en un ropero… todo un niño…

-¿Qué tal me veo?

Traía puesto unos lentes oscuros de Alice, una diadema puesta en la cabeza, y una sabana como ¿vestido?

-Ahora ¿a ti también te gustan los vestidos?

-Alice a mi no me gustan los vestidos es mi túnica griega, solo que no encontré una corona de olivo… y los lentes… quiero estar a la moda

-¿Corona de olivo?

-Claro solo para los atletas victoriosos y ¡acá tienen uno!

* * *

_**hola!**_

_**si, si, si yo aqui de nuevo...**_

_**aqui un nuevo cap, espero subir pronto otro...**_

_**y no olviden comentar que tal les parece acepto todo tipo de comentarios jejeje bueno entonces nos leemos pronto!**_

_**byebye! los quiero!  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 APUESTA

Edward POV

Alice corrió a abrazar a Emmett

-¡Emmett! ¡Ya te extrañaba muchísimo hermanote! Nos hubieras dicho desde antes que venias… espera… ¿cómo supiste donde vivíamos?

-Si Alice, yo igual te echaba mucho de menos, también estoy bien…y pues… es un pueblo pequeño… todo mundo sabe donde viven… me sería más difícil buscarlos en Seattle… ¿trabajan allá, no?

-Si… pero… ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?

-Pues… cuando nos dijeron que jugaríamos aquí… dije… hey Emmett… estas cerca de Alice y Edward ¿por qué no le pones unos cuantos kilómetros más al auto guardado en casa? Y… aquí estoy… ah por cierto si vieron el juego ayer ¿no?

Ambos mentimos al mismo tiempo… se que Alice tampoco lo vio… se quedo dormida…

-¡Sí!

Alice continúo hablando…

-Obvio, tenía que ver a mi hermano en acción… Y ahora… ¿dejaras ese equipo?

-Hasta que acabe la temporada… pero nosotros jugaremos hasta la siguiente semana… otra vez en Seattle… así que… ¿me adoptan por aquí? Y Ed… ¿me sigues prestando tu carro?

-Claro… ya lo trajiste hasta acá… está bien Em… quédate aquí… supongo que a los entrenamientos ¿no?

-Sip… este atleta victorioso con perfil griego aun tiene que entrenar… aunque el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara cuando me cambie de equipo… y eso será hasta el próximo año… así que tengo un año para viajar y… pues ver físicamente todo lo que he estudiado…

-No te dedicarás a lo que estudiaste ¿cierto?

-Es hobby… mi pasión es el beisbol, futbol, basquetbol… pero ahora solo me concentro en el beisbol… sabes quiero jugar hockey…

-Deberías de hacerlo… aunque yo soy mejor patinando sobre hielo… si yo lo hiciera iría hacia lo artístico…- definitivamente Alice parecía toda una bailarina cuando estaba sobre una pista de hielo…

-Soy experto en lo artístico… pero también en los deportes… solo es cuestión de práctica… y ¿qué van a hacer esta noche?... ¿salimos? Yo invito… o Edward ¿ya te da miedo salir de noche?

-No, salgamos… a ¿dónde tienes planeado?

-Mmm… ¿tienes alguna amiguita que me presentes? Tú con otra… y Alice… ella solo nos acompaña…- ese Emmett… siempre tan protector… y según yo era el que no dejaba a Alice…

-¡Hey! Yo igual puedo salir con quien quiera… ¡no seas injusto Em!

-Bueno está bien… puedes llevar a una amiga, o un amigo… preferible que sea gay…

-¡Emmett, sigues siendo injusto!

-Es broma Alice, no te esponjes… entonces Edward… le hablas a las chicas…- ¿a cuales chicas les hablare? ¿a alguna de las que me dieron su número telefónico?

-Ni lo intentes Emmett… aun no tiene amigas… además yo no podre ir… tengo trabajo que hacer…

-Pues ese no es el problema… si no hay amigas… podremos conocer alguna chica ¿no? Ve dos solteros, ricos… bueno uno no lo quiere ser… yo musculoso, guapo y agradable… ¿trabajo? Vamos Alice… mañana lo haces… en la hora del trabajo… ahora tenemos que descansar… bueno divertirnos… no siempre tienes la compañía de tu hermano preferido… después de Edward… creo…

-A ti también te quiero Emmett, mucho, pero no puedo ir, ustedes vallan diviértanse, yo tengo por hacer muchos nuevos diseños para la fiesta de fin de año… para la pasarela…

-¿Fiesta? ¿Pasarela? ¿Por qué no me han invitado? ¿Qué no tienen sentimientos? ¡¡¡¡Quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir!!!!-todo un niño…

-Emmett… si sigues aquí para Navidad, podrás ir… será fácil conseguirte una exclusiva… la nueva estrella del beisbol… ¿te encargaras de eso no Edward?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-¡Edward! ¡Alice ya me invito, tienes que conseguirme esa entrada!- corrección… peor que un niño… juraría que está a punto de tirarse al piso y patalear…

-Cálmate Emmett…-a veces dudaba ¿Emmett es el mayor?- Edward… convence a Bella… mañana dile que vino Emmett… espera… ¿no sabe que nuestro hermano es una estrella en el beisbol cierto?

-¡Ay no!… ¿Qué se apenan de mi? Edward tienes que conseguirme una entrada para esa fiesta ¡estoy aburrido!

-Estas de suerte Emmet, Bella sabe quién eres… vio el juego y lo dedujo ella sola…

-¡Entonces para mañana quiero mi boleto! ¿Entonces no nos acompañas Alice?

-No Em, diviértanse, solo que no lleguen muy tarde, mañana hay trabajo Ed.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes…

-Entonces se ha dicho, vámonos Edward, Alice, no le abras a extraños.

-Si Emmett… con cuidado…

Salimos de la casa… Emmett me dejo manejar mi auto, ya extrañaba este ronroneo de mi auto, la velocidad, el volante en mis manos… no tardamos en llegar a Seattle, fuimos a un exclusivo bar de la ciudad… al parecer Emmett había recorrido la ciudad antes de que apareciera en casa…

-Bien Edward… ya estamos aquí… pide lo que quieras… ahora a conseguir chicas… ¿hacemos una apuesta?

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Quien consigue más chicas por aquí… yo pago los tragos de todas tus chavas y las mías, trago por cada cita, así será la cuenta. Pero por cada una tú igual debes de tomarte uno…

-¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa?

-Quiero divertirme y tener alguien, no hombre, para beber…

-Bueno… y ¿qué apostamos?

-El auto

-Olvídalo, no entro.

-Bueno… el que pierda tiene que tomarse toda una botella de vodka

-Bueno… entonces te venceré

-No estés tan seguro, yo ganare, estás hablando con el gran Emmett

Fuimos a la barra pedimos unos tragos y comenzaba el reto, iba por todo el bar tratando de buscar a alguna chica decente… espera… lo que importaba solo que fuera una chica… Emmett ya estaba con una… Me dirigí a una chica que estaba sentada en la barra…

-Hola, ¿estás sola?

-Eh… - me miro, paso su vista de arriba a abajo… puse mi mejor sonrisa- claro, hola soy Lauren… y tú… ¿tienes nombre?

-Edward, mucho gusto… y ¿qué hace una chica tan bonita sola por aquí?

-Gracias- siempre funcionaba lo de bonita… aunque sí lo era, tenia bonito cuerpo… ya olia algo a licor, presa fácil- espero a mis amigas… estamos buscando alguien con quien divertirnos… todo saludable… obvio… pero si tu quieres puedo divertirte de alguna otra manera… por mi… encantada.

-Muy amable –solo necesito vencer a Emmett… trago por chava…- pero primero a divertirnos… ¿quieres que te invite algo?

-Claro- bien, mi primer victima en la noche… se oía muy mal… pero lo era…- y dime linda… donde están tus amigas… les invito un trago a todas.

-Bueno… ahí vienen…

Tres chavas mas… pues… a beber se ha dicho tequila para todos… cuatro tragos mas para mi… fui a bailar con ellas… Emmett se acerco con cinco… iba perdiendo… así que las deje… para mi suerte ya estaban algo tomadas… se quedaron con otro tipo… eran fáciles….

Así comenzó la apuesta…

Pasaban las horas, trago tras trago… llevaba 23 chicas… ya ni sabía lo que hacía… a unas las besaba… a otras después de tomar con ella las dejaba y me iba con otra… estaba ebrio… había revuelto la bebidas…

-¡Eddwaaaaaaaaaaaard! Llevo 23 viejasssssssss ¿te ganeeeeeeeee?

-Empatte, 23 igual.

-Va, cámara ps… la última y haber quien es el vencedor

Agarramos a la misma chica… cada mano por hombro de la chava… volteo asustada…

-¿Edward? Wow… digo… ¿qué haces por aquí?

-¿La conoceees? Hola soy Emmett… te invito algo para beber.

-Noooo, yo la conozco primeroooo… digo la vi primero… bueno si la conozco… es Laaaaylaaaaa… y te invito la bebidaaa.

-Gracias… pues ya que insisten… porque… ¿no me invitan lo dos?

-¿Eso como cuenta? ¿Emmett…?

-Cantinerooooo dos tragos para Layla y traeme dooos botellas de vodka, otros 2 tragos más y la cuentaaaaa de toooodo lo que Ed y yo hemos pedidoooo

-Wow… ¿dos botellas?

-Si una para Edward y otra paraaaa miiii

Llegaron los tragos, las botellas y Emmett pago la cuenta… Saludddd

-Sabes Layla quiero mucho a este weeey como si fuera mi carnal de mi puritititita sangre, es bien chidooooo.

-Emmett… soy tu hermano…

-Ah cabrón, pues salud wey, no se puede desperdiciar esas botellas y larguémonos a casaaaa, Alice a de estar preocupadaaaaaa… lo que se pierde esa Aliceeeee.

Nos empinamos la botella…

Bailamos con Layla… platicamos… después… todo se borro…

Desperté en el auto… íbamos en movimiento… ¿Quién está manejando? Yo iba en el asiento del copiloto… escuchaba los ronquidos de Emmett en la parte de atrás del auto…

-Por fin despiertas…- ¿Alice? Sonaba molesta…

-¿Cómo… supiste?

-Cierra la boca, apestas… ¿Cuánto alcohol se tragaron?

-Lo siento…

-Layla me marco… para su suerte ella estaba con ustedes… se quedaron inconscientes en el bar…

-Lo siento…

-Llegue por ustedes y no reaccionan… por lo menos no les paso nada malo… ¿Qué hubiera hecho? ¿Ed acaso no sabes hasta donde es el límite?

-Lo siento…

-Deja de decir lo siento… ¿te imaginas lo que tuve que hacer para meter a Emmett al auto? Llegamos a casa… entramos al trabajo a las 9… son las 6… aprovecha este tiempo para descansar… mejor aun… para quitarte ese olor…

Olor… me encargaría de eso…

Sacamos a Emmett del auto… por fortuna despertó y colaboro para dirigirse al sillón de la sala y tirarse…

El dolor de cabeza me mataba…

-


	11. Chapter 95 POV LAYLA

Layla pov

Lo cierto, es que solo buscaba una excusa para salir hoy en la noche, a dar la vuelta por algún revén. Y mi queridísima amiga del alma, me lo había dado. Hoy era su cumpleaños, numero, ajam perdón, pero no puedo revelarles su edad, de hecho ni siquiera debería mencionarla, así son las cosas, al ser novia de un multimillonario tipo que ama los negocios debes ser , digamos algo recatada, ya saben , no llamar, atención, no hacer alboroto, aburrido!

Bueno, el caso es que ella estaba más que deprimida, no tenia familia en la ciudad y su "novio", el rico tipo de los negocios, si adivinaron, la había dejado por uno de ellos, yo lo cortaría, aun cuando ella dice que lo ama, con todo su corazón y que jamás lo dejara, será por eso, o por lo grande de su mmm…..… billetera, ¿qué pensaron perversas?

Así que después de lo que fue una cruel guerra la saque de su habitación, se veía impresionante, despampanante, lastima, de lo que se perdía su novio.

Llegamos al único bar decente de este pueblo, no puedo decir que lo adoro, pero era lo único que había, a menos que quisiéramos conducir hasta la ciudad y era un día entre semana, y mañana hay trabajo, así que tampoco era una gran idea, pero ya que estábamos aquí debemos divertirnos ¡!!

Con algo de alcohol tal vez me olvidaría del muñeco que retratamos esta semana que mmm por dios, era un semidiós, pero que era tan inalcanzable, no sé quién demonios se robo las fotos de la oficina, pero debo averiguarlo, para pedirle alguna copia, demonios Layla despierta, veniste a relajarte, y a olvidarlo, con un poco de suerte el día de hoy ligabas con alguien, antes de meterte con el gay de tu jefe, Eric.

Ok mente en blanco, y muévete al ritmo de la música, o see, o si.

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo paso, cuando decidí ir a la barra por unas bebidas para nosotras.

Dos manos distintas tomaron mis hombros, que se encontraban desnudos. Voltee a ver quiénes eran los que me llamaban, cuando, aparecía ante mi vista, su perfecto rostro un poco desfigurado por el alcohol, pero eso no le quintaba lo hermoso a la vista, además de que a su lado aparecía un enorme chico, no por demás sexy, así que lo único que hice, fue quedarme por un lapso de 3 segundos con la boca abierta (espero haya sido solo ese tiempo), hasta que recordé que debía hablar.

-¿Edward? Wow… digo… ¿qué haces por aquí?- era a la última persona que esperaba ver en este lugar, parecía que era tan serio y tímido, hasta se sonrojo cuando le toque las……

-¿La conoceees? Hola soy Emmett… te invito algo para beber.-wuaw el osito panda, también hablaba y me dejaba medio idiotizada es decir hipnotizada

-Noooo, yo la conozco primeroooo… digo la vi primero… bueno si la conozco… es Laaaaylaaaaa… y te invito la bebidaaa.-mmm ¿¿están peleando, por mi??

-Gracias… pues ya que insisten… porque… ¿no me invitan lo dos?-cuantas veces en la vida te encuentras con 2 sujetos perfectos, que están medio alcoholizados y que quieren invitarte una copa, no se ustedes, pero no me he encontrado con muchos.

-¿Eso como cuenta? ¿Emmett…?- de que hablaban, no tengo ni idea pero….

-Cantinerooooo dos tragos para Layla y traeme dooos botellas de vodka, otros 2 tragos más y la cuentaaaaa de toooodo lo que Ed y yo hemos pedidoooo- vaya , deben ser ricos, ¿cuánto han tomado, ni siquiera podían hacer la cuenta?

-Wow… ¿dos botellas?- ¿¿es que acaso me querían emborrachar??

-Si una para Edward y otra paraaaa miiii- ¿¿QUE??

Llegaron los tragos, las botellas y Emmett pago la cuenta y salud, me bebí un trago, y me empeze a sentir relajar mi cuerpo, además de la quemada de garganta que me di, y ahora ¿¿dónde estaba mi amiga??No la veía en la pista, ni en donde la había dejado, ¿dónde estaba?

-Sabes Layla quiero mucho a este weeey como si fuera mi carnal de mi puritititita sangre, es bien chidooooo.- mm me abrazo por los hombros

-Emmett… soy tu hermano… - vaya ¿hermanos?

-Ah cabrón, pues salud wey, no se puede desperdiciar esas botellas y larguémonos a casaaaa, Alice a de estar preocupadaaaaaa… lo que se pierde esa Aliceeeee.

Y se bebieron esas 2 botellas, jamás lo hubiera creído si me lo hubieran dicho. A lo lejos encontré a Shandi, uts, ya les di el nombre, bueno si ella es Shandi y es mi amiga, la llame con la mano, haciéndole señas, ella se nos acerco, y vio con quien estaba, ellos seguían con su botella, aun cuando trataron de tomarla de un solo golpe, casi se ahogan los pobres.

-¿Quienes son tu amigos Layla?- los miraba con desconfianza, por dios quien les podía hacer el feo a estas bellezas, pero debía ser por el hecho de que ya no estaban muy consientes, o también porque apestaban, de cualquier forma, eran bellos.

- siéntate con nosotros- le dije, no encontrábamos en uno de eso sillones en L los cuales estábamos Edward, yo, Emmet y Shandi, la cual todavía se veía un tanto incomoda, tal vez por el olor, o no lo sé, pero mm si se tomaba unos cuantos drinks entraría en calor, porque era yo o aquí lo hacía- y tomate esto- era uno de mis tragos que todavía tenía-yo iré por mas- y me dirigí hacia al bar por mas

Al regresar, Shandi se encontraba abrazada de Emmet, ¿que?, no sabía que había pasado por aquí. Por dios, ya no le daría más alcohol a Shandi. Y al preguntarle a Eddie solo contesto, algo incomprensible que sonó como:

-no sé ellos estaban y después no se bueno ella lo abrazo y después ni se ay mira déjalo, mañana se le olvidara-que había dicho, ni siquiera él lo sabía, recostó su cabeza viendo el techo, supongo que quería pensar que así se le bajaría un poco, pero mm supongo que no funcionaba.

Voltee a mi derecha solo para percatarme, que Shandi estaba besando a Emmet, que diablos, que no se suponía que tenía un novio, ay demonios.

-Vayamos a bailar- desafortunadamente al tratar de levantarte, resbale, y alguien muy caritativo trato de ayudarme a no caer, pero se agarro de mi trasero, ¿¿¿quién tenía su mano en mi trasero???

Lo peor era que no solo su mano permanecía ahí, si no que esta apretó ligeramente, ¿qué demonios? Voltee a ver quién era el tipo , esperaba que fuera Eddie, pero para mí desilusión o emoción, Emmet estaba con su mano alargada, hacia mi trasero y al ver mi mirada fulminante, con el otro brazo señalo a Edward que ni enterado estaba de la problemática, hasta que vio a su hermano, e inmediatamente hizo la misma seña contra Emmett. Par de locos.

Me pare, de cualquier forma, quería bailar, y me fui a la pista con Shandi, aun cuando me costó un buen rato tratar de separarla de Em, ya que parecían chicle. Dé cualquier forma, no funciono, Em la siguió a la pista de baile, así que mmm regrese al mismo sillón , mmm con Eddie, y tal vez estaría un poquito más emocionada, si este reaccionara, pero no lo hacía, parecía ido, viendo un punto fijo, ido.

Fui al baño, esta era una de las noches más desconcertantes de mi vida, lo bueno es que yo era la que venía a ligar y Shandi solo venia por depresión, ya saben en esta vida, todo pasa.

Me lave la cara, quería despertar un poco, y Salí de ese cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta una sombra apareció en mis pies, y al ver arriba, no podía creer lo que se encontraba ahí, Edward , con su cara de seductor sonriéndome, tal vez no tenía ni idea de quién era, o tal vez solo se había desubicado, de cualquier forma , su mirada me dejo sin habla.

Volteo a ambos lados, y después de ver que estaba vacío el corredor me empujo dentro del cuarto de baño, el cual, milagrosamente estaba vacío.

Toco mi cara, con su mano, y empezó a descender, mientras sus labios buscaban los míos con desesperación, yo ni tarda, ni perezosa, entre en acción haciendo lo propio con mis manos, pasándolas por ese trasero, que ya había tocado, y el cual estaba mejor que antes. Me introdujo en uno de los sanitarios individuales, cerrando la puerta, por si alguien entraba, lo bueno que creía que esta noche seria aburrida.

Comenzó a tocar mi pierna en toda su extensión sobre la ropa, mientras en mis manos se encontraba sus cabellos dorados, tan suaves y su boca seguía recorriendo mi cuello, gemí ligeramente e hizo que él se separara de mí y me viera con esa sonrisa traviesa.

Se detuvo en mi trasero, apretándolo, más fuerte de lo que Emmet lo hizo, mientras su boca ya casi llegaba al límite de mi busto, no podía ser real, debía estar imaginando todo esto, como es que yo estaba en un baño de un bar con Edward besándome, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal me encontraba abriendo su camiseta mientras el bajaba mi blusa y fue entonces cuando desperté del sueño.

Su lengua subió por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja en donde dijo: Beeeeeeeellaaaaaaa.

Si tal vez lo que quiso decir fue un: veeeeee laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa forma en que te beso pero, de cualquier forma, ya no me sentía con ánimos

Eso me hizo entender que en realidad no sabía, con quien estaba, ni lo que hacía, y eso me hizo entender que debía parara esto, no me llevaría a ningún lugar, y es más me dañaría.

Así que lo más delicadamente posible me separe de él, acomode mis ropas y Salí del baño. Busque a Shandi, quería irme de este lugar, ahora.

Estaban en nuestro sillón, tomándose fotos y jugando con la cámara, dandose besitos y haciendo una sesión de fotos, durante un momento sentí nauseas, pero estaba segura que se me quitarían pronto.

Me senté a su lado, ni siquiera trate de forzar su salida, se estaban divirtiendo ¿no?, Edward regreso del baño con la cara mojada, tal vez ahora si sabría con quien hablaba. Se sentó a mi lado, y el silencio molesto se hizo presente y era aun peor porque las risitas de nuestros amigos lo hacían resonar. Fue hasta que Emmet nos dijo:

-¡posen para la foto!-

Edward me tomo del hombro y nos tomaron la foto, me mordió el cachete, otra foto, me modio un ojo, otra foto, me beso en los labios, otra foto, lo cacheteaba, otra foto, etc.

No me di cuenta de a qué hora nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón si no hasta que un asistente de lugar me despertó, ya que no había podido despertar a los demás y me dijo:

-oye ya vamos a cerrar-cuando me di cuenta de que la noche había pasado tan rápido, no había sido, la mejor, pero me la había pasado bien.

Demonios, el señor tenía razón, no se podía mover tremendo oso dormido, y Eddie aun cuando lo empuje y tire del sillón seguía sin despertarse, mientras de Shandi, solo abría los ojos, pero no soportaba mucho y volvía a cerrarlos.

Debíamos salir de ahí, y nadie me ayudaba, y ahora que hago ni siquiera tenía el teléfono de su mama, su hermana, ¡de Alice! , yo no lo tenía, pero seguramente Em en su cel, si ahora solo faltaba, esculcarlo, para encontrarlo, y taran ahí estaba, el celular.

Llame, tres veces, ufff Alice también dormía pesado, tal vez era de familia le pedí que viniera por nosotros, le di la dirección y dijo que iría lo más rápido posible. Mientras esperaba, vi las fotos que nos habían tomado y me pareció una buena idea pasármelas, ya sea por nostalgia o no se…

Alice paso por nosotros una media hora después, le ayude a subir al auto a sus hermanos, aun que de verdad costo meter a Emmet al auto, después de esto nos despedimos me dijo, que si quería que me llevara. Pero no traía mi coche y aun no estaba tan grave, con la pestañita que me había tomado, ya no me sentía tan mal.

Llegue a mi casa con todo y Shandi, eran las 4 de la mañana, faltaba muy poco para el trabajo, debía descansar.

* * *

_**Emmm que debo decir primero?**_

_**hola o perdon? jiji si lo se... ya me habia tardado siglos en publicar... pero...**_

_**pues simplemente me encontraba un poco agobiada con el trabajo... jajaja mejor dicho la escuela...**_

_**pero bueno aqui esta este pov... layla... pueeees bien ya saben que ed y em quedan inconsientes por tanto alcohol... pero que estuvieron haciendo??? jiji no mucho... pero aqui esta... esto es importante para lo que sucedera despues... kien sera el novio, hombre de negocios de shandi??? **_

_**jajaja bueno sale nos vemos pronto...  
**_


	12. Chapter 10 INVITAME

CAPITULO 10 INVITAME

Bella POV

Mi primera platica formal con Edward Cullen… ese chico es… interesante… no, más que eso, es… perfecto, tiene una voz seductora, sus ojos te envuelven… realmente no puedo creer que haya mantenido una plática con él… pero siento que algo me oculta… ¿habrán cometido algo en Miami?

Llegue agotada a mi casa… tome un baño… me quede dormida en cuanto me tire a la cama… fue inevitable soñar con Edward Cullen… mi primer sueño… y otra vez… me dejaba sin palabras con esa voz, ojos y… cuerpo perfecto… ¿Acaso el pedía estar conmigo? Realmente parecía que lo deseaba… pero tan solo era un sueño, solo eso… pero disfrutaría de él mientras durara.

El despertador sonó demasiado pronto… era uno de esos días en los que crees que acabas de cerrar los ojos, pero ya es de día… no quiero despertar… solo en mis sueños podía tener una conversación normal con él… pero… aun así es mejor verlo en persona… así que tengo que llegar pronto al trabajo…

Llegue tarde al trabajo… en la oficina ya había llegado él… pero no estaba… ¿qué es ese olor? ¿Lavanda? Al parecer alguien se ha emocionado con el aromatizante… creo que los de intendencia se han pasado de la raya… apesta a lavanda…

Alguien roció más aromatizante… era Edward Cullen… acaso… ¿está loco?

-Buenos días… me doy cuenta que te gusta mucho la lavanda…

-Hola Bella… perdón… quería… darle un toque…- ¿un toque? ¿A qué se refiere con un toque? Esto es una exageración…

-Yo pienso que es suficiente el día de hoy… todo huele a… lavanda…

-Que bueno… digo… si no te gusta… puede ser canela, rosas… y creo que también hay aroma bebe… digo… no importa el aroma… pero cuando llegue… olvídalo… prometo no echar más lavanda… ¿me perdonas?

-¿De qué te disculpas…?

-De… nada… solo por si acaso…- traía de esas laminillas de menta… de esas las extra refrescantes… al parecer se trago como 7 de un solo golpe… acaso era de esos tipos que tiene ¿halitosis? Por dios, a él no le apesta la boca… tal vez… no sé… acaba de fumarse un cigarrillo…- sigamos con lo que estamos… yo… voy a… hacer llamadas…

-Emmm… - oh por dios… ¿yo qué tengo que hacer? Ah sí… mirarte todo el día… no, no, no… eso se escucharía muy obsesivo…- Claro… yo tengo… que… revisar que todo se mande a la imprenta… promociones… no lo sé… cosas así…

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

-No… es mucho –tonta dile que si… así estarás con él… todo el día…- pero si quieres… - reformula lo que tienes que decir- más bien… ¿podrías acompañarme al salón donde será la fiesta? Tengo que ver lo que tiene planeado Angela y Alice… no me gustan las sorpresas…

-Oh, claro… entonces… termino por hacer las llamadas de los banquetes… músicos para confirmar y nos vamos…

-Si… yo iré a… la imprenta… por mientras…

Salí de la oficina… ¿Qué me ocurría? Estaré todo el día con él… grandioso… tal vez Jake tenga razón… Me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen…

Fui a la imprenta… cheque por última vez lo que se iba a vender en tan solo unos días… todo perfecto… revista doble portada… artículos que fueron los ganadores en salir en este número… fotos… tips, moda y cosas así de estos tipos de revistas…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar… era Jake

-Hola, ¿qué pasa Jake? Ya te extraño

-Obvio, un día que no te veo y Bells no puede vivir sin mí.

-También extrañaba tus exageraciones… pero dime ¿qué hay?

-Emmm pues hay… Amely que no me deja de hablar por teléfono…

-Y yo creí que por fin una se te escapaba…

-Si… me gusta… pero… quiere ya tener una cita conmigo…

-¿Y…? ¿Qué esperas?

-Quiero que… vallas…

-¿Estás loco? Hare mal tercio… ¡y no, no quiero verte de lobo con ella… no, no, no!

-¿Lobo? Emm… no soy lobo… pero si quieres puedes invitar a alguien… es decir una cita doble… será este sábado… a las 8pm… iremos a cenar…

-¿Y a quien podría invitar? ¿Desde cuándo te da miedo tener una cita a solas?

-Desde que ella me hablo con tanta obsesión… y no sé… podrías invitar a tu querido y obsesionado Mike… no, él no, me cae gordo… es como una niñita llorona…

-¿Mike? Estás loco… nunca lo invitaría a él… me costaría muchísimo trabajo quitarme a ese tipo de encima… si encuentro a alguien adecuado te lo diré… no lo creo… así que suerte en tu cita…

Colgué... Jake esta enloqueciendo… ¿yo invitar a alguien para salir? Cullen, Edward Cullen… él sería buena opción… pero un tipo tan fantástico como él nunca saldría con alguien como yo… teniendo la oportunidad de salir con modelos millonarias…

Regrese a la oficina… Layla… la asistente de el fotógrafo, estaba con él… entre sin decir nada… yo no era nadie para evitarle con quien debería de estar, más sin embargo quisiera hablarle con toda la confianza como ella estaba con él… incluso tenía su mano sobre su espalda… cuando entre Layla me miro… al parecer se había molestado al verme… pero no dijo nada, al parecer tenía una plática cualquiera con él… debo de aceptarlo, sentí celos al verlo con ella… pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

Me senté en mi escritorio… podría interrumpirlos y decirle… nos tenemos que ir… pero… no lo sé… se vería muy posesivo…

Levante la mirada ella me veía… parecía como si deseara que en ese momento hiciera "puff" y desapareciera… no entiendo el odio de su mirada… hasta que por fin oí que le dijo Layla a Edward…

-Bien… veo que no recuerdas… está bien, quédate con ella…

-Lo siento… pero aún así gracias por hablarle a Alice…

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?

Layla salió… Edward volteo hacia mí y me sonrió… ahora su sonrisa era algo tímida pero aun así sentía que podría derretir cualquier tempano de hielo…

-Perdón… ¿nos vamos?- me interrumpió de mis pensamientos…

-No te preocupes… claro podemos irnos…

Salimos de la oficina… le informe a Mike que saldría que le llamara a Angela que iríamos hacia allá… note que Layla estaba con Jessica… al parecer iba a haber alguna sesión de fotos de los reportajes que ha hecho Jessica… espero que no pase lo mismo como cuando llego Edward… no estaré aquí...

-¿Traes auto?

-¿Eh? Si… ¿tu traes?- mmm lo había olvidado… mi auto era un caos…

-Si… pero si quieres podemos ir en el tuyo…

-No, estaría perfecto llevar el tuyo… la verdad el mio anda un poco mal… no quiero que nos deje en el camino…- tuve que mentir… aunque creo que no me creyó…

-Bueno…

Quito los seguros con el control… el único carro que se activo era un flamante carro… no se mucho sobre carros pero… era bonito, lujoso y al parecer rápido… definitivamente Jake tenía razón algo oculta en su pasado… este tipo es rico… ¿qué hace en un lugar como este?

-Wow… no había visto este carro por aquí…

-Si… me lo acaban de traer de Miami…

-Oh… ¿traer?

-Vino Emmett… ya sabes esta de temporada… por cierto se quedara algunos días por aquí…

-Que bien, entonces tienes visita en tu casa…

-Si… el debería de tener ahora el carro… se lo preste… pero Alice… perdón no tengo que aburrirte dando explicaciones… más bien digo… ¿podría el asistir al evento de Navidad?

-Claro… no veo por qué no…

-Gracias…realmente él quiere ir…

El camino hacia el salón fue en silencio… le quería informar sobre la cita doble que habrá… pero no sé cómo comenzar…

Llegamos al salón en poco tiempo… al parecer todo iba bien… Angela y Alice son expertas en esto de armar fiestas… y por lo que me informaron todo fue por idea de Alice… todo saldría perfecto para ese día… o por lo menos eso esperaba…

De regreso a la oficina de nuevo me regrese con Edward… Alice insistió… y ella se fue con Angela… bueno entonces no debo de desaprovechar esta oportunidad…

-¿Qué harás este sábado?- sin rodeos… lo solté de un solo golpe… entre más rápido mejor ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Sábado? Pues… aun tenemos que venir ¿no?

-Mmm… si… pero como a las 8pm…

-Oh… no… tengo planeado nada… estoy libre… ¿por qué?

-Es…te… saldré con unos amigos… amigo… y su cita… quiere que lo acompañe… y… pues… ay como decirlo…- me quede sin palabras… hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo…

-¿quieres… que te acompañe? Perdón… o quizá quieras que no se me encargue de algo más…

-Lo primero…-¿qué otra cosa le pediría? ¿Cuida mi casa? Porque ni a perro llego…

-Oh…

-Pero si no puedes… o más bien quieres… no importa… no hay problema…

-Bien… ¿quieres que pase por ti? ¿En dónde?-¿acepto? ¡Me voy a desmayar! ¡Acepto!

-Emm… puedo verte… en… aquí… en el trabajo…

-Mejor dame la dirección de tu casa… no quisiera hacerte esperar…

-Bien…

Saque de mi bolso un papel escribí mi dirección… espero que entienda… sentía como temblaba mi mano de los nervios… le di el papel…

Llegamos al trabajo… mañana sería el día de la cita… no estuvimos mucho tiempo en la oficina... ya no volvimos a hablar… estaba muy nerviosa tratando de articular palabras en frente de él…

Regrese temprano a mi casa… le hable a Jacob para confirmarle que iría a la cita… solo que no le dije con quien… es mejor ocultarle un poco más sobre mi nueva obsesión…

Esa noche fue… tranquila… no hubo sueños…

Al día siguiente al amanecer… parecía que todo iría bien… pero no fue así…

Al tratar de encender mi auto… este murió… no quiso reaccionar… trate de llamar a Jake… pero al parecer no se ha despertado…

Otra cosa… que pasaría… de nuevo llegaría tarde… ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?

Tuve que irme caminando al trabajo… bueno tengo que admitirlo es uno de esos pocos días que hay buen clima en Forks… no llueve…

Salí de mi casa… tengo que salir más temprano ya que iré caminando… aun así llegare tarde… genial… pase por un puesto de revistas de la esquina de mi casa…

¡¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí?!

* * *

_**hola!**_

_**como estan??**_

_**perodn se que tarde años para subir algo...por decir asi nuevo...**_

_**jajaja bueno espero que les guste... espero subir pronto el prox cap!**_

_**sale comenten byebye!!!  
**_


	13. Chapter 11 RECORTE

CAPITULO 11 RECORTE

Edward POV

-Bien Edward vámonos… por favor Emmett acaban de instalarnos ese teléfono… ¿podrías colgar? Quizá alguien nos marque…

-¿mamá y papá? son los únicos que tienen ese teléfono, además ni si quiera estarán, vamos Al, tengo que distraerme con algo…

-Cuelga Emmett…- desde que despertaron no han dejado de discutir, a decir verdad, ya me tienen un poco harto…

-Bien, bien… cuelgo…. Pero primero deja decirle que me marque… perdón ¿me marcas? Si, si, yo te marco… -¿con quién demonios hablaba? Incluso parece que nada mas tiene la bocina sin hablar con nadie… colgó…

-Vámonos Edward… nos llevamos el carro Emmett, ¿no tienes entrenamiento?

-No… bueno si, pero pasaran por mi…

-Bien, nos vemos luego…- sonó el teléfono

-¡Es para mí!- Emmett corrió a contestarlo, nos fuimos de casa, era una pérdida de tiempo volver a discutir con ese Emmett y el teléfono…

Cuando llegamos a la oficina solo pude notar un par de cosas… Bella… no había llegado… bueno eso no es raro… y todo era un caos… ¿otro modelo? No lo sé… ahora no solo eran las chicas… también los sujetos que trabajaban aquí, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Ed…ward… no… puede ser… qué demonios… ¿qué estupidez hicieron?

-¿De qué me estás hablando Alice?

Me dio una de las revistas que se publicaron… en una de las portadas… Rosalie Hale… la otra… la tercera cosa que no note…

¿Qué rayos hacia Emmett en esa portada?

Era la foto que nos tomamos en el bar, estaba con una chica… muy vagamente la recuerdo… cierto la amiga de Layla… pero su nombre no llegaba a mi memoria…

Pero eso no era todo había un poster… rayos… era yo… en ropa interior… por fin aparecieron las fotos… demonios…

Alice estaba a punto de estallar… incluso había cambiado completamente de color… estaba totalmente roja…

-Emmett nos va a matar…

-¿Qué? Pero nosotros no hicimos nada… además el tomo esas fotos… espera un minuto… Layla…

-¡¿Alguien me podría explicar lo que ha pasado aquí?!- Bella iba llegando, tenía la revista en la mano y estaba totalmente alterada… ¿Quién no lo estaría?

-Bien, tenemos que arreglar esto Bella… no te alteres… es malo para tu salud…- solo a mí se me puede ocurrir esto… en este momento, yo también debería de estar preocupado…

Nos dirigimos a la oficina… Solo ella y yo… Solo pude sentir antes de entrar la mirada asesina de Alice… ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba claro que yo no hice esto…

-Bien… quién crees que haya hecho esto…

-Dímelo tú, apareces en las fotos…

-¡Yo no me publicaría desnudo! Y menos en un poster gigante…

-Esa… esas fotos no…- me dio la revista en una página abierta…

No puede ser… "Shandi, Emmett y Edward Cullen, y Layla en un bar de Forks…"

-Yo… no sabía de la existencia de esas fotos…

-Apareces ahí…

-Emmm… estaba un poco… inconsciente…

-Entonces si tú no lo hiciste ¿fue… Layla?

-No… no creo que ella exponga de esta forma su trabajo…

-¿Alice?

-Ella no tiene que ver nada en esto- ¡cómo puede echarle la culpa a mi hermana!

-Pues yo creo que aquí abra recorte de personal…

-¿me vas a despedir?

-Yo no… más bien el que está arriba de mí… mi jefe…

Genial… estoy despedido…

-Pues… ya ni modo… pero Alice es inocente… ella no debe de estar involucrada…

-Veremos en que acaba…

Salimos de la oficina… al parecer se había calmado un poco la situación…

Alice otra vez se acercaba… era hora de que me regañara…

-Edward… Emmett está en problemas…

-¿Qué?

-Le llamaron de Florida… se supone que aun no debería de darse tanta publicidad… bueno eso no es lo importante… conociéndolo él solito hubiera buscado sus cinco minutos de fama…

-¿Cuál es el problema Alice?

-Tiene una demanda…

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Jasper Hale lo hizo

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Hale? ¿Pariente de Rosalie? No me digas que es porque le robo importancia a la portada de ella…

-Hermano… y no, no es por eso… más bien por…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres callarte y dejarme terminar?- solo asentí… cierto, cierto Al no está de humor…

-La chica con la que sale Emmett es su novia…

-Ella acepto salir con Emmett…

-Al parecer el es un tipo posesivo, y aunque ella lo halla engañado según sean sus motivos, no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, según dice la demanda que intoxicaron a su novia y que Emmett se aprovecho de ella…

-¿Qué? Ella lo puede desmentir… solo supongo que le invitamos algún trago…

-Otro motivo por lo que lo demandara… ella cumplió 20 ese día… sigue siendo menor de edad como para comprar alcohol… y Emmett se convirtió en su despachador de alcohol, que por cierto sigue siendo ella intoxicada… por cierto el bar también esta demandado por ofrecer alcohol a menores…

-Rayos…

-Sea cual sea su excusa el es un tipo listo y buscara como demandarlo… odio esta clase de personas… cree que hasta ella es de su propiedad…-fue lo último que me dijo y se fue a creo que… comer… tiene que relajarse un poco… espero que no requiera mi ayuda con la maniobra de heimlich…

En la oficina del jefe… ¿Quién es? No lo sé, nunca me lo habían presentado… simplemente nos mandaron a llamar… pasamos uno a uno… para contar quien se vieron involucrados en este problema… la primera en pasar… Jessica, ella debería ser la única afectada… modifico toda la publicación…, el siguiente en pasar yo… simplemente hable… nunca me pregunto nada… le confesé como estuvo lo de mi sesión de fotos y el bar… no estoy involucrado en esto…, después de mi, Layla... y por último Bella… quien seguía en esa oficina…

-¿Crees que nos despidan?

-No lo sé… pero, ¿por qué las fotos del bar?

-Yo no lo hice…

-Vamos, tú eres la única que tenías esas fotos y Bella te vio ayer con Jessica

-Se que no me crees… y ya no te voy a dar explicaciones… pero solo le preste mi celular a esa tipeja…

-Dejen de hablar del asunto… estoy harta del tema. Bella iba saliendo- hasta mañana nos dirán que pasará…

-Bueno, por lo menos aún el día de hoy tenemos trabajo… ¿no?

-Si… por ahora…

-Yo me marcho, estoy cansada…

-Nos vemos Layla… hasta mañana

-Adiós Edward, Bella- Me quede solo con Bella

-Bueno… ¿entonces paso a tu casa en unas horas?

-Oh cierto… mmm… si… te espero, ¿ya te vas?

-Si… tengo que ir a ver a Emmett… dice tener una idea…

-Le deseo suerte con eso…

-Yo igual, te veo en un rato…

Fui a alcanzar a Alice y nos dirigimos a casa… Emmett le dieron el día por su nuevo problema, que accesibles…

-Bien… escuchen… ella es menor de edad ¿no?

-Es lo que dice el abogado contrario… si…

-Bien Alice, pues tengo una idea… este tipo Hale es mayor de edad… yo solamente le di unos cuantos besos a su novia… no es tan grave, seguramente él ya se la echo así que lo contrademandare por abusar de una menor…

-Emmett aunque solo la besaste sigues siendo mayor de edad…

-¡Él es más que yo!

-Contrata a un abogado, y espero que no sean muchos los años en prisión…

-Por lo menos estaré en la cárcel con ese tipo demandante con cuernos…

-Emmett… no tienes remedio… bueno me voy…

-¿te vas? ¿A dónde?

-Tengo una cita, iré a cenar con una chica…

-Bueno… pero que no te tomen fotos, porque en tu trabajo las publican y después te demandan… no es muy agradable, eso pasa cuando uno es famoso…

-Cálmate… pero bueno, no me tomaran fotos…

-Oh casi lo olvidaba, ¡que tonto eres Emmett! pero no te preocupes ya lo recordé…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se te olvida?

-¡Hermanito!

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Necesito un buen consejo…

-¿Consejo? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que se te viera abultado? ¿Me das tu receta? ¿Qué tal si yo uso una tanga? ¿Te metiste un calcetín?

-Demonios Emmett… que rayos… ¿las viste?

-Quería ver que tan guapo salí en esas fotos y… maldición tú me opacas con tu gran... dotación…- se carcajeo, su risa escandalosa se comenzó a oír por toda la casa… Alice mejor se fue a dormir, al parecer ya se había cansado de nosotros…

Bueno quien no… yo también hui de casa, aparte de que se me hacia tarde para volver a ver a Bella, las bromas de Emmett cada vez iban subiendo de tono…

Pase a la casa de Bella, ella ya estaba lista… traía puesto un vestido sencillo azul y su cabello recogido, se veía hermosa, realmente el azul es el color que le queda… aparte de que es mi color preferido…

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, aunque por poco y cancelo esto…

-¿Quieres que mejor vallamos a alguna otra parte? O ¿Quedarnos en tu casa?

-No… no puedo dejar plantado a Jake…

-Entonces dirígeme a nuestro destino…

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurant en Seattle… su amigo ya había llegado, nos estaban esperando en la recepción.

-Hola Bella- la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla…- Edward, emmm les presento a Amely, mi acompañante…

-Mucho gusto.

-Es un placer, bien, no podemos hacer esperar a las chicas aquí paradas… ¿entramos?

-Claro

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa, Bella estaba a lado mío, Amely al frente. Ordenamos la cena.

-Y bien Bella ¿cómo estas? ¿Ya se arreglo lo que paso?

-Vamos Jake, no quiero hablar de eso… mejor habla de otra cosa…

-Bien… como tu digas… ¿están saliendo?

-¿Qué?- contesto Bella, yo estaba bebiendo un poco de mi refresco y dé la impresión casi me ahogo…

-¿Estás bien?

-Si no te preocupes…- ¿yo salir con Bella? ¿Qué piensa ella de mí?

-¿Se te hace mala idea Edward? Casi te ahogas ¿no te gusta mi amiga?

-No, digo, no es eso, solo que… ay como explicarlo… me tomaste por sorpresa…

-A ella le gustas

-¡Jake, encárgate de tus asuntos quieres!- ¿yo le gusto? ¿Es buen momento preguntárselo ahora? Uy se puso roja… creo que no es buena idea preguntarle en frente de ellos… será después… nota mental…

-Mejor dinos Jacob, ¿cuánto tiempo van saliendo juntos?- en cuanto formule mi pregunta vi que Jacob salto un poco de su silla… miro a Amely, ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver…

-Es nuestra primera vez, digo nuestra primera cita.

-Qué bien…- nos trajeron lo que habíamos ordenado, comenzamos a comer, la cena fue transcurriendo, con charlas como ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Jacob y cómo vas con tu trabajo?... cosas así, prácticamente yo quede fuera de la plática…

No había notado eso… Amely solo comía con una mano, mientras que la otra estaba debajo de la mesa… y Jacob… cada vez se recargaba más sobre la mesa… ¿qué demonios? ¿Acaso Amely estaba "acariciando su pierna"?... Creo que si… ¡rayos debe de salir esa imagen de mi mente!

En cuanto acabaron su platillo Jake jalo de esa mano a su acompañante y se levanto…

-¿Qué sucede Jake?

-Nada Bella y fue un gusto en acompañarnos, cenar platicar… ya saben…

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si… ya sabes esto no puede esperar más… más bien… ¡Billy! Billy ya no puede esperar, ya sabes… mi padre invalido… debo de regresar a ayudarle…- Claro… eso no puede esperar más… ¿ayudarle? Dudo que sea a su padre…

-Bueno entonces… nos vemos Jake… nosotros aun no hemos acabado… con cuidado…

-Adios- Se fue…

-Que raro… Billy siempre a sido tan independiente… ¿estará bien? ¿crees que deba de ir a visitarlo?

-No, estoy seguro que él está bien.

-¿Entonces se sentirá mal Jake? Se fue antes del postre…

-Lo dudo, yo creo que se fue por su postre…

-Mmm… no ent… ¡rayos!- ya entendió…- se fue sin pagar su cena… creo que nos tocara pagarla…

¡Demonios! No me había dado cuenta de eso… y no puedo dejar que ella pague…

-Yo… pago, no te preocupes, luego el nos tendrá que invitar…

-¡Que abusivo! ¿Crees que se haya ido por evitar pagar?

-No creo, más bien se fue con su chica a… ya sabes… él y ella- ¿qué le sucede? Es tan distraída… y lenta…

-¡Ay Edward, no deberías ser tan explicito!-… muy lenta…

-Bien, bien lo siento…

Ya no ordenamos postre… teníamos que pagar, más bien tengo que pagar lo de sus amigos desesperados…

Salimos de ahí, el camino hacia su casa fue en silencio… quería preguntarle lo que había oído el día de hoy… y ¿qué pensaba de mi? Pero cada vez que me decidía, me arrepentía… así que fue un largo e incomodo silencio…

Cuando llegamos a su casa… nos quedamos parados en frente de la puerta…

-¿y bien?

-Pues… nos vemos el lunes…- rayos… creo que no se lo diré…

-Cierto el lunes… ¿y qué te pareció nuestras… salida?

-Interesante…

-Si… Jake si que va rápido…

-No es por eso…

-¿Entonces?

Me acerque a ella… recorrí esa pequeña distancia que nos separaba… bese sus labios, sus suaves labios, me apoderé de su boca… ella me correspondió… no podía hacer algo más… no es mi estilo… así que rompí el beso, me gusta ir más… conquistar más lento… y esto había sido demasiado para unas horas…

-Hasta el lunes, descansa...- fue todo lo que dije, di media vuelta y me fui sin oír lo que ella contestaría…


	14. Chapter 12 ¿FELICES FIESTAS?

CAPITULO 12 ¿FELICES FIESTAS?

Bella POV

Era uno de esos días en el que no tienes ningún motivo para levantarte…

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar… no quería saber nada del mundo, ahora es un día en que quisiera estar sola… pero Charlie, ni René me lo permitirían… es Navidad… Charlie vendría por mi quisiera o no… estaba obligada… por enésima vez sonó mi celular… decidí contestarlo

-¡Por fin contestas! Vamos Bella, ya no es para tanto, ya tranquila pronto encontraras un trabajo, es más el tuyo ni te gustaba…

-Jake… mejor cállate… estoy desempleada y no tengo con que pagar la renta…

-Mi niña… ya puedes pedirme lo que quieras… bueno… dinero no, también estoy desempleado, pero si quieres puedes vivir conmigo y nos divertiremos…

-¡Jake, yo no soy ninguna de tus amiguitas!

-¿Bella en qué estas pensando? Sabes bien que yo te quiero de verdad… bueno no, bueno no de esa verdad… ¡ay… sabes que, mejor olvídalo y abre la puerta! Estoy por subir a tu departamento…- colgó…

Me dirigí a la puerta a abrir a ese gran tonto… abrí la puerta y dije…

-Pasa…

-¿Eh? Hola Bella… ¿acaso lees mentes? Estaba a punto de tocar cuando abriste, incluso ya me invitaste a pasar… ¡wow!

-¿Edward, qué, qué haces aquí?

-Vamos… es Navidad… solo pasaba por aquí… y quería decirte ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Iras a la fiesta hoy?

-Edward… me despidieron… no puedo…

-Sí y me siento responsable por eso…

-Tú no las publicaste… fue Jessica…

-Lo sé… pero si no hubiera ido al bar con mi hermano… todo esto no pasaría… y no es solo por eso…- no quiero recordar lo que paso entre él y yo, no es conveniente… creo… así que desvié de nuevo el tema…

-¿Cómo le fue a tu hermano? Me entere que lo demandaron…

-Sí, pero no paso nada, Shandi, a final de cuentas si es mayor de edad… y pues ya todo se arreglo… ahora el viene de regreso de Miami… por nada del mundo se perderá la fiesta del día de hoy…

-¿Se fue a Miami?

-Si… a contratar a sus abogados, que por cierto ya saben que es un imbécil… así que lo mandamos para allá… pero dejemos de hablar de él… ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

-No iré a la fiesta…

-¡Claro que sí irás!-Jake iba entrando a mi casa…- ¡yo iré, así que tu irás! Mmm tienes visitas… creí que te estabas convirtiendo en toda una ermitaña… o acaso… ¿los interrumpo? ¿es por eso que no contestabas?

-No esperaba a ninguno… y él acaba de llegra también- Edward ignoro lo que dijo Jake, creo que le desagrada que mi amigo sea tan… abierto…

-Vamos Bella, acompáñame… Alice no quiere estar cerca de mí… dice que soy un imán para la mala suerte… y es patético ir a un baile con tu hermana…- esa sonrisa tan deslumbradora no dejaba que me negara…- ¿Pasó por ti a las 9? Además necesito hablar contigo…

-Bien… al parecer creo que quieres que llegue a barrer… la fiesta comienza a las 12…

-Entonces eso es un sí, debo de estar antes…

-Claro, tú aun conservas tu empleo…

-Bueno, me voy, debo de pasar por Emmett al aeropuerto… te veo a las 9.

-Bien…- se fue cerrando la puerta tras él…

-Ya veo que ese tipo Cullen, te tiene completamente domada…

-Cállate Jake… ¿y tú qué quieres?

-Bien venía a obligarte a que me acompañes a la fiesta… pero ya veo que se adelantaron…

-¿Y ahora a quien invitaras?

-A Amely, es divertida… pero vamos, Charlie también me dijo que pasará por ti, así que vámonos…

-Ya que… no puedo seguir escondiéndome aquí…

Llegamos a la casa de mi padre, ahí estaba Bill, Sue, Leah y Seth… amigos de la familia, solo estuvieron algunas horas ya que en la tarde la fiesta seria en la reserva, Charlie planea ir… incluso Jake se fue…

-¿Bella has considerado lo que te propuse?

-No papá, no lo haré, no me mudaré de regreso, conseguiré un nuevo empleo…

-Vamos Bella, ¿qué has hecho con todo? Apenas vas unas semanas desempleada y ya estas retrasada en tu renta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No preguntes… soy adivino…

-Maldito Jake, a veces tú eres tan persuasivo… y el tan chismoso…

-Vamos Bella, considéralo, puedes ayudar en los gastos… que no son muchos… o ¿prefieres irte con tu madre a Jacksonville?

-No creo, ya me voy, tengo una fiesta… después hablamos papá…

-Bien, bueno entonces con cuidado… suerte y feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad papá

Me dirigí a mi casa, se me hacia un poco tarde, bueno que más da, ya había gastado para el vestido de esa fiesta… así que… demonios… ahora pasaré mucho tiempo con Edward…

Él llego antes de lo previsto, aún faltaba darle un poco de color a mis mejillas…

¿Estás lista? Perdón, Alice no me perdonaría si llego tarde, lo sé me tiene últimamente manipulado…

-No importa, dame cinco minutos, perdón…

¿Dónde está Alice? Creí que irían juntos… claro demasiado patético como para ir con tu hermana… ¡demonios, ahora estaríamos solos!

-Bien… estoy lista

-Te ves hermosa

-Emmm… gracias… ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto

Al llegar al lugar en donde sería el evento, estaba totalmente irreconocible, unos cuantos días que no estoy al tanto de todo esto y ya no sé sobre sus planes, Alice seguramente es la responsable de todo esto… la pasarela era el centro de la atención de todo, había bailarines, la pista era enorme, las luces, las pantallas, todos los adornos… se la importancia que es la moda en una revista de este tipo… pero se les había olvidado algo sobre… emmm no lo sé… ¿Navidad? Pero en fin, aún así parece perfecto…

-¡Ey! Bella, Edward, por fin llegan- Alice… se acercaba a nosotros a brinquitos, parecía una pequeña bailarina de esas que están en las cajas musicales, solo que con mas estilo y gracia…

-Hola, cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿lista para el show?

-Nerviosa… hoy vendrán muchas personas importantes, espero que les interese mi trabajo

-Es maravilloso, te deseo suerte

-Gracias… y perdón… te robo a Eddie… bueno te lo devuelvo en unos minutos…

-No me digas Eddie…

Esos minutos… se convirtió en… un par de horas, incluso los invitados y las grandes celebridades comenzaron a llegar, actores, cantantes, los grandes diseñadores, empresarios, las y los modelos más reconocidos… en fin, todos menos alguien agradable para pasar el tiempo… Jake… bueno… por lo menos estaba con Angela…

-Perdóname Bella… tuve que sustituir a un edecán… llego tarde… y Alice… se pone agresiva si no sale a la perfección…

-Preséntame a tu amiguita hermanito…- Lo reconocí al instante Emmett Cullen… un tipo bien parecido… tacleo a Edward y me ofreció su mano- Emmett Cullen…

-Bella Swan, es un placer

-Emmett… ya hablamos de esto, cero conquistas, y Bella es mi acompañante…

-¡Oh! Perdón… chica prohibida… bueno me voy, tengo que ir a ver cómo le va a Alice y a las modelos…

Se marcho…

-¿promiscuo?

-No lo diría totalmente así, más bien… le gusta conquistar chicas y… ya…

-¿ilusionarlas?

-Si…

-Que mala persona…

-En el fondo, es buen chico… creo

Había comenzado la fiesta, comenzaron por brindar con champagne por Navidad y obvio la revista… baile, baile y más baile…

-¿Quieres bailar?

-No bailo

-¿No te gusta bailar?

-No es eso

-¿entonces?

-No sé bailar…

-No has bailado conmigo- vanidoso…

-Aún no sabría…

-No dejaré de insistir

-Bien, bailemos… pero después-

-Lo tendré en mente, me debes una pieza.

-Rogaré para que lo olvides…

-No pasará… bueno entonces… ¿podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

-Bien…

Salimos al jardín trasero del salón… todo adornado con luces y listones, se veía precioso, un ambiente totalmente diferente que el de adentro…

-Bella… no puedo explicarme que es lo que sucedió… tal vez… fue muy precipitado…

Oh por dios, espere que lo olvidara… pero obvio, en ese momento yo fui la sorprendida… en mi mente apareció esa escena tan extraña después de salir a cenar con Jake, ese beso que tanto deseaba…

-No fue correcto-continuo hablando Edward, y para mi desgracia creo que se ha arrepentido, claro, la siguiente vez que nos vimos fue cuando me despidieron y no menciono nada de lo sucedió, es mas evitaba estar conmigo…

-Edward… no sé… no sé de qué me hablas…

-¿Entonces no te importo? ¿Cómo me porte la última vez que te fui a dejar a tu casa?

-Oh eso…- obvio que era eso…- ¿te arrepientes por lo que paso?

-Nunca, pero pensé que te molestaste… ya que nunca lo mencionaste…

-No me preguntaste…

-¿Te enojaste? Perdón por ser tan impulsivo… solo que no sabía cómo…

-Mmm… no… me sorprendiste… no lo esperaba…

-No planeaba hacerlo, no creía lo que dijo tu amigo esa noche, así que me arriesgue…

Me tomo entre sus brazos, ahora la cercanía entre ambos era extraordinariamente excitante... por dios ¿yo pensé eso? La firmeza de sus brazos, su aliento rosando en mi cara, su cuerpo tan pegado del mío, mi vestido que simplemente era una capa de tela… su boca se apodero de la mía, este momento parecía irrompible…

-Ya está bien, te perdono, bueno perdóname…- esa voz se me hace conocida…

Él momento que al parecer era irrompible termino, con un movimiento brusco de Edward… giro su cabeza para ver lo que sucedía…

Su hermano Emmett… lo estaba golpeando otro tipo… lo había visto en algún lado…

Emmett le hizo una llave, pobre chico, Emmett es realmente grande…


	15. Chapter 13 STRIKES pov Emmett

CAPITULO 13 STRIKES

EMMETT POV

-¿Ya vas a parar? Ya te pedí una disculpa, las personas buenas conocen el perdón, yo no lo sabía...-Sí, sí, si estaba aburrido, después me embriague… y sinceramente no recuerdo lo que paso…

-Em ¿qué pasa? ¿Ahora en que te metiste?- Oh, oh… es la voz de Edward... actúa normal Em, como si nada estuviera pasando… ay esta con su chica…

-Hola de nuevo Ed, perdón por interrumpirte… no, en nada nuevo, aún en ningún problema…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces?- ¿qué hago? Jugar con Jazz… no, no… más bien el quiere asesinarme…

-Deteniendo a mi buen amigo Jasper, me golpeo, un golpe si, ¿pero muchos? Es demasiado…-y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… estaba golpeando con fuerza… y ya dolía…

-¿Jasper? ¿Jasper Hale?- la chica de Edward lo reconoció de inmediato, es cuando lo solté… pidiendo que por favor dejara de golpearme… digo, no quiero meter en más problemas a Ed ni a Alice…

Mis suplicas fueron oídas, el dejo de golpearme… aunque no quitaba su mirada de furia…

-Emmett, por favor, recuerda lo que quedamos...-no más problemas… en un pueblo tan pequeño y yo con problemas… pero este yo no lo busque, solo él me empezó a atacar…

Y en un momento inadecuado, o sea yo nada presentable, mi camisa desfajada, y con un chico que pensé que era más grande, de edad, que yo… resulto que no… ah sí ¿en qué estaba? El chico que quisiera matarme con tan solo la mirada… una hermosa chica, alta, delgada, rubia… se acerco a nosotros, no podía quitar mi mirada de ella, su belleza era hipnotizante incluso parecía zombi, me acercaba a ella ignorando lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, estaba mirando hacia donde yo estaba, me sentí realmente alagado por esta belleza, le sonreí, estaba a punto de invitarla a bailar cuando…

-Jasper… deja de hacer otro escándalo, no vale la pena…

¡Demonios! No me miraba a mí, no se acerco hacía mí, era a Jasper… mi ego cayó en picada… ¿por qué él tenía que estar con esta chica tan perfecta? podría comportarme como siempre… ignorando a Jasper y sacar a esta chica, pero me quede mudo, no lograba articular palabra alguna… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Jasper se fue con esa hermosa rubia, la tomo del brazo y salieron de mi vista…

-Emmett… ¿estás bien?

-Ah…- por fin mi hermano me regresaba a la realidad- si Ed…

-Al parecer te golpeo duro…

-Demasiado… realmente es hermosa…

-¿Qué? Yo me refería a Jasper

-Ah él… no, pero… por dios… me he enamorado

-Que superficial eres

-¿Estas ciego? ¿No viste lo hermosa que es? Y además... no sé… puede ser otra cosa…

-¿Y sabes quién es?

-No…

-¿Seguro que compraste la revista?

-Solo en donde salí en la portada…

-En la otra portada de esa misma revista salió ella… es Rosalie Hale…

-¿Hale?- ¿dijo Hale? ¿cuál era su nombre?

-Es la hermana de Jasper- me contesto Bella

-¿Su hermana? ¿Solo su hermana?

-¿debían de ser algo más?- mientras decía esto Bella su mirada parecía de ¿confusión?

-Que enfermo eres…- ¿a qué se refería Ed…? Ah qué más da, era tan solo su hermana, eso me daba una oportunidad, aunque… por lo que ha pasado puede que sea difícil…

-Bien... los dejo solos tortolos y perdón por interrumpir…- me arregle mi ropa, no quería parecer un pordiosero.

De nuevo entre al salón, mi misión era… encontrar a esta chica que robo mi atención, extrañamente… quería saber de ella… bueno si leyera los artículos… tal vez supiera de quien se trata… pero es mejor ignorar los chismes de las revistas y presentarme a ella como una persona normal…

No encontraba por ninguna parte a esta hermosa mujer, mi musa, mi inspiración… ¡wow! ¿Yo pensé eso? Que profundo… La pasarela de hermosas mujeres iba a comenzar… ya no me importa… debo de encontrar a Rosalie… pero debo de estar ahí… se lo prometí a Alice…

Me senté en mi lugar, en primera fila, comenzó el evento… yo… no podía poner mi atención, simplemente veía en un punto fijo… preguntándome donde estaría, durante todo el desfile me la pase comparando a cada una de las modelos, pero ninguna se le acercaba en lo más mínimo, no dudaba que ellas fueran lindas, pero Rosalie tiene ese toque que dice "vamos Emmett, despierta, esa mujer es con quien siempre has soñado", bueno he soñado con… varias mujeres… pero solo de una me enamoraría, y por una simple impresión me dice que es ella.

-Ey, me sorprendes, no esperaba que te portaras tan bien

-Es por ti hermanita, además de que… ya no me interesa

-Wow, ¿y este cambio tan radical? Hace media hora actuabas como un tarado.

-Ey, no lo soy… bueno me he comportado un poco… extravagante, pero ya no, no más.

-¿Sera que acaso el gran y ponchado Emmett Cullen ha encontrado quien lo dome?

-En tus sueños Alice-no puedo confesarle y decirle que sí, me preguntaría tanto hasta que se que acabe… ¡incluso el mundo!

-Mientes, pero bien, veo que no quieres hablar.

-No sé de que hablas, pero ya deja poner atención…- ay esta niña sí que es muy perceptiva…

Y seguían las modelos paseándose por toda la pasarela y sin esperarlo la rubia, mi linda rubia estaba con un hermoso vestido rojo, que destacaba todos sus atributos, sus curvas, su esbelta figura, su espalda estaba descubierta, ese color definitivamente le quedaba muy bien, mostraba toda su sensualidad con un toque de pasión, claro sin que parezca vulgar, todo lo contrario, mi hermosa desconocida rubia… bueno solo sé que su apellido es Hale… sus movimientos, sus vueltas, los flashes de las cámaras destellaban y yo como imbécil parado de mi lugar solo teniendo en mi vista a ella, el mundo ahora había pasado a segundo plano.

-Ey, cierra la boca, me ensuciaras de saliva, siéntate, estas en primera fila, vaya claro las otras modelos no son nada para ti, claro mi hermano escoge a la mejor, Rosalie Hale…

-¿Rosalie Hale? Un hermoso nombre para mi Venus.

-¿Em lo dices en serio? Wow…- me jalo del brazo, sus finas manos de mi hermanita no podían conmigo, estaba "embobado"… hasta que la duende me pellizco, está bien me tuve que sentar…- ¿qué te parece?

-Hermosa, Jazz tiene una hermana hermosa.

-¡Ey tonto! Hablo del vestido que le confeccione.

-¿Tu? Wow, claro, olvidaba que hacías cosas maravillosas, lástima que "Edward definitivamente no le queda esto de hacer vestidos"- la última frase la dije más alto para que me oyera, volteé a verlo estaba con Bella, bien me había oído, ahora me miraba con cara de "me la pagaras" y mejor aun ella estaba reprimiendo una risa, que bien, no me aburriré en casa cuando me reclame.

Salió Rosalie con mas ropas, según la ocasión, trajes de baño, de invierno incluso ¡ay! De ropa interior, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación… pero para mi mala suerte el show había terminado, ahora… era celebrar Navidad, baile, champagne… bien, tengo que conquistarla.

Ahora ella se estaba cambiando para disfrutar la fiesta, estaba con mi vista a los vestuarios, tengo que idear un plan, seguramente sabe quien soy… y creo que mi situación con Jasper hará las cosas más difíciles…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ella, me acerque decidido a hablarle…. Bien improvisare…

-Hola preciosa.- me acerque a ella, claro dándole su espacio suficiente, me miro a los ojos.- te viste hermosa en la pasarela, digo siempre lo estas- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- emm… ¿quieres bailar?

-¿Y tú eres?- bien al parecer no me reconoce.

-Oh perdón, que descortés soy, mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, para servirle señorita.

-Y dime Emmett ¿esto te funciona con todas?- oh, oh ese es Jasper, ¿Qué rayos? Estaba sujetándome por el hombro- ¿tratas de hacerte el… cortes y luego botarlas? ¿Te diste cuenta que Shandi está por aquí?

-¿Shandi? Oh ya entiendo ¿con el armaste todo un lio legal?- Rayos… Jasper lo arruino… se rio de nosotros dio la vuelta y se marcho…

-Emmett… no te metas con Rose, si le haces daño, juro que ahora si estarás hundido, además que por cierto ella nunca te haría caso. Ríndete de una buena vez en el Strike uno.

-Son tres Strikes Jasper… no pienso lastimar a tu hermana y si lo hago… acepto las consecuencias.

Me di la media vuelta… ¿por qué nunca me haría caso? ¡Cielos, soy toda una estrella! Fuerte y musculoso y por cierto con un contrato en las grandes ligas; soy un buen prospecto, pero primero debo de convencerla que no soy una mala persona con lo sucedido con Jasper…

Me acerque a ella, estaba bebiendo un Martini en uno de los salones privados, alejados de el alboroto de la música, no románticos, pero tranquilo, me acerque a ella, me miro pero bueno mínimo ahora no se alejo, aunque no me gusto como me miro, una mirada como de "y aquí está de nuevo, que no aprende?".

-Rose…-me interrumpió.

-Rosalie

-Bien, Rosalie, no soy tan mala persona como tú crees lo sucedido con Jasper, como siempre lo dije, no lo sabía…-y de nuevo me interrumpió.

-No me importa lo que pase entre Jasper y tú, el se puede cuidar solo, entiende no me interesa.

-Y ¿qué es lo que a ti te interesa?

-Dime que tienes.- Me reí con satisfacción, pues yo tengo un futuro prometedor, fije una milésima de segundo hacia adelante y ahí estaba Jasper, aunque al parecer esta vez no iba a interrumpir, estaba mirándonos y se estaba riendo por lo que veía.

-¿Qué tengo? Tengo muchas cosas nena, ahora estoy por aquí por los partidos y visitando a mis hermanos, tengo una enorme casa en el mejor lugar de Miami, autos, un contrato en las grandes ligas, ya sabrás que soy jugador de beisbol, además que no podemos ignorar mi físico, debes de admitir que soy atractivo, musculoso y…- de nuevo me interrumpía…

-Egocéntrico y superficial, que por cierto, no me interesas, basta deja de seguirme.- y de nuevo se marcho…

Yo me quede inmóvil ahí… en la barra… pedí un Whisky y por favor…. Dejen la botella… ¿superficial? Rayos… no salió como yo lo pensé…

-Strike 2 presumido

-Fino oído… ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Burlándome de ti.

-No me refiero a eso… Rosalie está por el modelaje y esas cosas, ¿acaso tú la debes de escoltar por todos lados?

-Asunto de negocios, que no es de tu incumbencia- también se marcho Jasper… soy un repelente para los Hale…

Bien pues no me iba a dar aun por vencido… por lo menos debo de ganarme a Jasper, creo que así convencería a Rose para que me diera una oportunidad… pero bien, entonces… ahora el importante es… ¿Jasper?

Salí de ahí, persiguiendo a Jasper, estaba platicando con una chica, era una de las edecanes, se movían otra vez… espero que no vallan a un lugar en donde yo no esté invitado… más bien cualquier otra persona… oh, oh… no ella lo llevo con… ¿Alice?

Emmm mi hermanita se le quedo viendo con cara de tonta… y ese imbécil sonriéndole, ay si, ay si, el muy presumido… mmm mi hermanita merece algo mejor… si, si, lo acepto celos de el hermano mayor… si ese tonto recurrió a Alice para vengarse ya verá que le tumbo todititos sus dientes… ¿y ahora le estaba dando un beso en la mano?

No puedo creer que Alice no notaba mi presencia, estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos y ella siempre ha sido muy perceptiva cuando se le quedan mirando… bien pues los tengo que interrumpir, me pare justo detrás de Jasper, y aun Alice ni en cuenta…

Tuve que fingir toser para que me pusieran atención… Jasper voltio a verme irritado…

-¿Qué no te cansas? Deja de seguirme

-Jasper no quiero arruinar tus deseos… pero lo siento, no vengo a buscarte a ti, vengo por Alice, mi HERMANA, ¿Qué quieres con ella?

-¿Tú qué quieres con la mía?- oh, oh… emmm ¿todo? Ah no eso no…

-Perdón Jasper… el es Emmett… mi hermano… siento saber que hace unas semanas tuviste un problema por él… pero… no te preocupes… emm… él tiene prohibido meterse en otro problema…

-Alice… es por eso que vengo, ¿qué tal si él se quiere vengar de mi atreves de ti?

-Te dije que vengo por cuestión de negocios, vengo a patrocinar a Alice por sus diseños… Rosalie me dio buenas referencias de ella… además soy un caballero no me atrevería a hacerle daño a una dulce señorita- ah ese acento de "caballero" me irrita…

-Si Em, de eso justamente estábamos hablando, hasta que tu viniste a interrumpir… y además se cuidarme yo sola, además ¿tu estas tratando de conquistar a Rosalie no?- definitivamente habían hablado algo mas, oh si no solo hubiera ella hablado del negocio…

-Bien pues me voy… tengo cosas que hacer…- si, si… buscar a Edward para darle su merecido a este payaso…

-¿Vas por el Strike 3?

-Voy por el home run, y tu amigo serás el que quede ponchado…

-Emmett por mí, deja de hacer un drama, estaré bien, cualquier cosa los primeros en saber serán tu y Edward, además de que no requeriré su ayuda, yo soy bastante hábil para defenderme.

Bueno… ya, está bien… me voy…

Así que fui a…. ningún lugar solo caminar… ya que Edward ahora si estaba muy ocupado con Bella… mmm… bien lo dejare por ahora, me dirigí al estacionamiento, no puedo irme sin ellos demonios, la fiesta ya se estaba volviendo aburrida, bueno no, solo que ahora era todo baile, y solamente quería bailar con una persona.

Pero qué suerte tengo, ella también estaba aquí, en una de esas sillas mecedoras con lucecitas, me estaba mirando, voltee para asegurarme de que no fuera a alguien más, bueno ahora no había nadie más que yo, así que me acerque a ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Haz lo que quieras…- bien pues entonces me senté, espero que no se valla, ella estaba aquí antes que yo así que prefiero irme yo…

-Lamento lo de hace rato… no quise comportarme como un tonto

-Tú lo has dicho.

-¿Y por qué tan sola?

-¿Te interesa? Prefiero estarlo

-Nadie quiere estar solo…

-Así que decidiste seguirme

-No sabía que estuvieras aquí, solo vine a tranquilizarme un poco, pues te vi y creo que no me haría mal charlar un poco.

-¿Y por qué tu furia? ¿Acaso te enojaste que no acepte bailar contigo?

-Nada de eso, es tu hermano... pero es cierto no soy yo quien deba discutir lo que pase.

-Siguen teniendo problemas, basta, dejen de ser infantiles.

-No, nada de eso, ahora que recuerdo… ¿tú le comentaste algo sobre Alice Cullen?

-Sí ¿qué con eso?

-Gracias… es mi hermana.

-No lo hago por ti, tiene fabulosos diseños.

-Lo sé, además es una gran chica… se merece que la patrocinen.

-Y ¿Por qué el enojo?

-Creo que a mi hermana le gusto tu hermano…

-Oh… cierto, eres el menos indicado para discutirlo…- estaba viéndome fijamente a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa, así que yo también le conteste con una, realmente fuera de todo el murmullo se pasa un buen rato con ella.

-Y tú no me has contestado… ¿Por qué tan sola?

-Pues ya te dije, prefiero estar sola, ya sabes una decepción amorosa… estuve a punto de casarme… pero pues… todo se cancelo…

-"_¿Deseas que te amen? No pierdas pues; el rumbo de tu corazón. Solo aquello que eres has de ser; y aquello que no eres, no. Así, en el mundo, tu modo sutil; tu gracia, tu bellísimo ser, serán objeto de elogio sin fin; y el amor… un sencillo deber." -_¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? ¿Quiero ser romántico y cito a Poe?

-Wow, ¿hombre rudo y poeta?

-Edgar Allan Poe, ¿Deseas que te amen?… no es creación mía, no soy tan creativo… aun así es un poco… ¿oscuro? Aun así es del romanticismo…

-Pero quien se imaginaria que el "musculoso" Emmett Cullen le gustara la poesía.

-Emm… es difícil de creer… pero me gusta todo tipo de arte… pintura, literatura, escultura… es un hobby…

-Wow… ¿entonces eso haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Más bien… estudie historia del arte… no por nada estoy en el equipo de la universidad… tengo una carrera a parte del beisbol…

-¿Arte?...

-No te rías, además es historia del arte, más respetable…

-Interesante… entonces no eres tan superficial como pensaba…

-Y tú puedes ser linda cuando te decides escuchar…

-Ey, tú eras el que me perseguía como loco...

-Y tú eras la que no quería conocerme.- y comenzamos a pelear…

-Lo único que quieres es pasar un buen rato y divertirme conmigo…- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

-Estás loca, en realidad que superficial eres si piensas así de las personas.

-Mira quién es el superficial, el tipo que conquista chicas para ganar apuestas.- Ahora si eso dolió…

-Es por eso que te dejaron niña, solo piensas en ti, y no te atreves a conocer a las personas, no conocías a tu prometido, yo tuve un error, lo acepto, pero no me muestro como el príncipe azul perfecto.

Y ahora ella no me contesto, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas… estaba mordiéndome la lengua por atreverme a decir eso… cuando… me dio una cachetada… Y sin decir más… se paro para huir de nuevo, pero no esto no iba a quedar así…

La detuve la tome por la mano, no me permitiría que ella se fuera cuando yo la herí de esa forma, estaba vulnerable… no debí de decir eso, no la conozco y me atreví….

-Perdóname Rosalie… no quise decir eso…

Voltio a verme, solo una lágrima corría por su mejilla, me atreví con mi dedo a limpiarla, me dolía tanto hacerla llorar…

-Al parecer somos muy similares, tú también piensas solo en ti…

-Puede ser… y ya me canse de eso… Rose… lo siento, no debí de decir eso…

-Pero tenias razón, no conocía a Royce… solo pensaba en… mi vida perfecta con un multimillonario…

La atraje a mi pecho, la abrace firmemente, no esperaba que ella aceptara mi abrazo, pero no se opuso a él.

-Perdóname Rose, sé que no soy el hombre perfecto, pero si te confieso antes lo hacía por diversión, sinceramente ya me canse de eso, y tu llegaste a mi vida, me hipnotizaste, lo último que pienso es en mi y en hacerte daño, me has hechizado con tu belleza, con tu presencia… no sé si soy el adecuado para ti pero…

Se separo de mí, yo no la solté, simplemente afloje un poco el abrazo, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, yo la miraba extrañado, yo me había abierto totalmente a ella… ¿ahora qué es lo que piensa? Puso un dedo sobre mis labios, indicándome que guardara silencio… después de eso puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello… pude notarlo… tuvo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzar mi boca, me sorprendió que me besara, pero rápidamente yo le correspondí el beso, me incline para que ella no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por alcanzarme… un momento mágico.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_despues de mil siglos de nuevo actualizo... bien pues es mejor tarde que nunca aaaaaah! pero rayos en noviembre se cumple un año de esta historia y apenas voy en el 13? _**

**_ups! aaaah señor inspiracion, por que siempre te vas de aqui! _**

**_bueno pues aqui esta el 13 claro visto por el buen y musculoso Emmett...  
_**


End file.
